Le destin de Yuuri
by cloclo neechan
Summary: Wolfram se rend de plus en plus compte que Yuuri ne ressent rien pour lui. Il décide alors d'en parler avec sa cousine mais Yuuri la prend pour sa maîtresse...
1. Chapter 1

**responsabilité:** Kyo kara maoh ne m'apartient pas.

**auteur:** mwa, cloclo neechan

**couple:** Yuuram

**rating:** pour ce chapitre, K

Chapitre 1: Terrible malentendu

Wolfram errait dans les couloirs du château du serment du sang, les yeux traînant sur le sol, les sourcils relevés et légèrement froncés, signe de tristesse. Yuuri était en cours avec Günter,Conrad entraînait des soldats... bref, tout le monde avait quelque chose à faire ce qui rendait le château plutôt calme. Le prince démon avait aussi accordé un jour de repos à ses troupes, d'où son ennui. Il se dirigea donc vers les jardins, le lieu où il se sentait le mieux. Il prit pour compagnie les roses dont il s'occupait, les soigna, les tailla, les sentit en y mettant toute son âme. Il se sentait tellement bien, dans cet endroit bénit de son cœur, qu'il ne vit pas le temps passé, et encore moins les deux mains s'abattre brusquement sur ses épaules.

- Bouh!! s'écria Yuuri, je t'ai fait peur?

Comme d'habitude, le roi démon arborait un large sourire qui définissait toute sa personnalité.

- Espèce de sale boulet!! hurla Wolfram, tu n'as vraiment que ça à faire!!

- Ne soit pas fâché! Supplia Yuuri, je te voyais, et tu avais l'air tout triste! Qu'est-ce que tu as?

Ses yeux feignaient l'innocence et le chien battu ce qui le rendait encore plus mignon. Wolfram fondit littéralement en grognant et en faisant la moue. Il ne pouvait résister à ce regard, ce regard qu'il avait tant de mal à attirer. Il décida de lancer son « humpf! » habituel avec cependant moins d'énergie qu'à l'accoutumée. Yuuri le remarqua et mit de nouveau une main sur une de ses épaules.

- Aller, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas!

- Tout va bien je t'ai dit!

- Navré de te contredire mais tu ne l'as pas dit.

- Peu importe.

Wolfram était à présent agacé. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser tranquille pour une fois? Yuuri continuait d'insister mais il l'ignora complètement.

- Ta pause est finie mauviette tu devrais retourner dans le bureau de Günter.

Yuuri le regarda tristement avant de partir sous la pression de son professeur aux longs cheveux violets. Quant à Wolfram, il repartit en direction de leur chambre, fatigué, mais il ne saurait dire pourquoi. Il s'attabla à son bureau, prit du papier, de l'encre, une plume et commença à écrire une lettre:

« Le 8 Mai, au château du serment du sang

_C_hère Anya,

Je te vois déjà toute surprise par cette lettre inattendue, je m'excuse d'ailleurs d'être aussi direct et bref,mais je désirerai te voir au plus vite pour te parler d'un problème que j'ai. Je pense que tu es la mieux placée pour cela car je ne souhaite pas en parler à quelqu'un demeurant au château mais à une personne en qui je peux avoir confiance et qui peut trouver une solution au problème. Rendez-vous au pied du grand arbre dans la prairie derrière la ville le 15 Mai, à 14 heures.

Merci d'avance, toutes mes salutations, ton très cher cousin, Wolfram_.__ »_

Il plia la feuille, la mit dans une enveloppe, la cacheta à son nom et couru au premier messager venu pour la faire parvenir. Il reçu une réponse trois jours plus tard:

« Mon cher et tendre Wolfram,

Tu n'as aucun soucie à te faire, cela ne me dérange absolument pas, je viendrais le jour convenu à l'heure convenue. J'ai sincèrement hâte de te revoir.

À dans quatre jours au moment où je t'écris,

je t'embrasse, Anya.

PS: je te conseillerai de détruire cette lettre auquel cas elle tomberait dans des mains étrangères.

Le prince démon déchira la lettre, et sans se soucier des morceaux qui lui échappaient de sa main puis il alla jeter le reste dans une poubelle au hasard du château. Les domestiques allaient nettoyer le reste. À présent, il se sentait léger, libéré. Il allait enfin pourvoir, premièrement, revoir sa bien aimée cousine, mais aussi pouvoir enfin s'extérioriser et, peut-être trouver une autre solution que de rompre avec Yuuri. C'est ainsi qu'il sorti de sa chambre avec un sourire aux lèvres qu'il alla entraîner ses hommes. Ce jour-là, c'était à Yuuri d'avoir sa journée de libre, étant donné qu'il avait vraiment bien travaillé ces derniers temps, Günter et Gwendal lui avaient exceptionnellement donné le champ libre. Comme Conrad allait être occupé pendant bien une heure avant de pouvoir jouer au base ball avec lui, il décida d'aller voir Wolfram. Il le chercha longtemps avant de capituler et de s'effondrer sur leur lit, épuisé de ses précédentes journées. Il tourna la tête sur son oreiller et vit un petit morceau de papier gisant par terre. Curieux, il se leva, le prit et pu y lire dans la langue démonne « er et tendre Wol ». Abasourdit, il ramassa les autres débris de lettre. « hâte de te revoir », « je t'embrasse ». Une vague toxique de jalousie s'empara alors de lui pour disparaître aussitôt. Quel soulagement! Ce n'était pas l'écriture de Wolfram! Cependant, qui s'adresserait-il à lui de la sorte? Cela méritait quand même des explications... le papier avait l'air luxueux, c'était sans aucun doute du beau papier à lettre. Recevait-il des lettres d'amour de la part d'une tierce noble? Dans ce cas, est-ce si important de le lui cacher alors que Wolfram lui faisait crise de jalousie sur crise de jalousie? Il y avait quand même d'écrit « hâte de te revoir », ce qui signifiait qu'ils s'étaient déjà vu et qu'ils allaient probablement se revoir... Le roi démon se souvint soudain que Wolfram devait entraîner ses troupes à l'extérieur. Non, il ne pourrait pas la voir s'il était avec ses hommes... de toute façon, Yuuri avait toute la soirée pour le surveiller ou lui demander des explications... il verra bien...

Durant cette soirée, et ce même au dîner, Yuuri n'avait cessé de ruminer face à la mine pour la moins joyeuse de son fiancé. Il se fichait de lui? Pour qui se prenait-il? Cette fois c'est sûr! Il avait trouvé quelqu'un! Mais cela ne se passera pas comme ça! Il en fait le serment!

- Qu'est-ce que tu as Yuuri? Tu es d'une humeur massacrante depuis tout à l'heure. C'était pourtant ton jour de repos aujourd'hui non?

Les fiancés était enfin dans leur chambre, seul endroit où ils ne pouvaient être perturbé par qui que ce soit.

- Mais oui voyons! Grinça le roi démon avec un sourire forcé, pourquoi ça n'irait pas je te l'demande!

Wolfram sursauta presque devant un Yuuri si... désagréable. Était-ce à cause de lui l'autre jour? Voulait-il se venger? Il ne se souvenait pas que son fiancé fusse si rancunier. Il choisit de l'ignorer mais il ne savait pas que Yuuri n'abandonnerait pas aussi facilement. Ce dernier le suivit dans la salle de bain, ce qui constituait une première, étant donné qu'il avait toujours peur qu'il lui frotte le dos. Wolfram continua de l'ignorer et prit le chemin du bain puis il s'appuya contre le rebord en poussant des soupirs de détente qui ne faisaient qu'agacé Yuuri au plus au point. Poussait-il ce genre de soupir quand il était avec sa grognasse, si c'était une fille? C'était bien l'écriture d'une fille! Le beau blond daigna un regard au brun qui commençait sérieusement à s'énerver, tout seul, à force d'imaginer des scénarii loufoques dans son coin. Le prince démon se rapprocha de son fiancé silencieusement, même si ce n'était pas vraiment nécessaire dans l'état où celui-ci se trouvait.

- Tu veux que je te frotte le dos?

Ses mots eurent l'effet d'un tranquillisant. Yuuri tressaillît d'abord de surprise avant d'être complètement attendrit et de marmonner un « si tu veux ». Il ne broncha plus pendant toute la soirée et se rapprocha même de Wolfram dans le lit conjugal, inconsciemment parce qu'il avait peur qu'il s'en aille. Malheureusement pour lui, il n'eut pas le loisir de le surveillé la journée, la faute aux devoirs du roi démon et de ses cours avec Günter. Cependant, deux jours plus tard, par la fenêtre du bureau de Günter, il vit Wolfram sortir à cheval du château. Lui? Mais pourquoi faire? Les seules fois qu'il en sortait c'était pour l'accompagner lors de missions, sorties, visites à des personnes qu'ils connaissaient... Yuuri se souvint alors des morceaux de papier trouvés trois jours plus tôt. Il bouillonna sur place, devint triste puis retrouva un semblant de neutralité. Il ne devait pas être si possessif... après tout, c'était le bon moment, il allait enfin se débarrasser d'un fiancé trop jaloux et collant. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour le faire de cette façon! Oh! Oui! Elle devait être belle, gentille, bien tout rapport, sa maîtresse... mais s'il la choppait, il allait lui faire regretter amèrement d'avoir essayé de se payer sa tête!

Wolfram galopait afin d'atteindre le point de rendez vous. Son cœur battait vite et fort. Comme il avait hâte de la revoir! Elle avait été formidable d'accepter cette entrevue avec une telle compréhension. Il atteignit enfin l'arbre où se trouvait une très belle jeune fille de son âge aux longs cheveux blonds et des yeux noisettes. Elle portait une robe bleu toute simple mais qui lui allait tout à fait bien. Son visage était fin, son teint était pareil à celui de Wolfram mais avec du rosé sur les pommettes dût au soleil. Elle était assis dos au tronc de l'arbre, les genoux repliés vers elle et retenus avec ses mains. Elle regarda arriver Wolfram avec un sourire, se mise debout et le salua d'un signe de main.

- Bonjour Wolfram, dit-elle, il y avait bien longtemps!

- Oui, comme tu dis! Ça me fait tellement plaisir si tu savais! Je ne saurais comment te remercier, dit Wolfram en lui rendant un sourire chaleureux .

- Tu viens t'assoir? Proposa Anya en s'exécutant elle-même et lui indiquant une place à côté d'elle. Alors, de quoi voulais-tu me parler?

À ce moment là, Wolfram détourna les yeux et ressentit quelque gêne. Ce n'était pas aussi évident que ça en avait l'air. Sa cousine sembla le sentir et le mit tout de suite à l'aise.

- Ne t'en fais pas, le rassura t-elle, prends tout ton temps, je suis là pour ça.

C'est alors que Wolfram pu enfin se libérer. Il lui confia tous ses doutes, toutes ses incertitudes concernant sa relation avec Yuuri. Il l'aimait de tout son cœur mais cela ne semblait pas être réciproque. Cependant, il aimerait opté pour une solution autre que la séparation. De plus, il ne pouvait pas s'assurer concrètement de ses sentiments d'abord parce que Yuuri était évasif ou répondait non indirectement lorsqu'il lui faisait des attentions ou alors, comme il y avait trois jours, il s'était laissé faire sans broncher.

- Je vois... dit Anya après le long discours de son cousin, pour être plus clair, tu veux qu'il t'aime?

Wolfram acquiesça.

- Mais tu n'es pas sûr de la nature de ses sentiments? As-tu déjà envisagé une tactique? Je suppose que tu ne veux pas lui en parler directement à cause des risques...

- Bien sûr... c'est pourquoi j'ai fais appel à toi...

Anya sembla réfléchir. Elle était attendrit par l'air triste de son cousin, celui-ci était extrêmement renfermé d'habitude, et se confiait que très rarement, preuve que pour qu'il lui écrive une lettre, ça devait vraiment le torturer.

Quand Yuuri eut finit son travail Wolfram était déjà revenu. Il ne cessa de broyer du noir jusqu'en fin de soirée, quand il eut finit sa toilette et se dirigea vers le lit pour aller se coucher, il vit Wolfram qui l'attendait dans sa chemise de nuit rose, les bras croisés, plongé dans ses pensées.

- Wolfram?

L'interpellé releva la tête dans sa direction, guère surpris, mais ne semblait pas dans son assiette.

- Oui?

Yuuri se retourna vers un vase contenant de magnifiques roses et les désigna d'un signe de tête.

- C'est toi qui les a rapporté? Elles sont très belles.

- Qui d'autre, boulet? Ce sont les fleurs de la parcelle de jardin dont je m'occupe, personne ne serait assez téméraire pour y toucher. Ou d'emmener des fleurs dans notre chambre « sans arrière pensé » et...

Wolfram fit apparaître une petite flamme.

- ... Sans subir mon courroux?

Yuuri ne pu s'empêcher de sourire mais avec un pincement au cœur. Comment penser que Wolfram avait une maîtresse? Il voulu lui en parler, jugeant que c'était le bon moment, mais ses mots se perdirent dans gorge. Une boule s'y était formée et l'empêchait de dire quoi que ce soit. Faute de quoi, il aurait sans doute pleuré. Il finit par acquiescer en continuant de se forcé à sourire. Il se coucha en marmonnant un « bonne nuit Wolf » sous le regard peiné de son fiancé. Finalement, cela n'avait servit à rien...

_**Flash back**_

- Pourquoi pas lui faire un présent? Proposa Anya

- De quel genre? Demanda Wolfram.

- Quelque chose de simple, en rapport avec l'amour, des fleurs par exemple... celle de ton jardin, offre-lui de belles roses rouges! Ensuite, observe. Il est probable qu'il n'ait pas de réaction. Mais quoiqu'il en soit, sois le plus gentil possible et fais beaucoup d'attentions. S'il ne donne pas de réponse ou de signe, à ce moment-là, j'envisagerai autre chose. En attendant, on pourrait se voir plus souvent qu'en dis-tu? De cette façon, tu pourras me mettre régulièrement au courant. Mais bien entendu, s'il y a une urgence, n'hésite pas à m'envoyer un courrier par pigeon voyageur d'accord?

_**Flash back**_

Devant une telle tête à en déterrer les morts, Wolfram n'avait pas oser lui dire qu'elles étaient pour lui. Ce soir là Yuuri était rentré dans la chambre sans même remarquer la présence du somptueux bouquet. Il avait foncé dans la salle de bain en jetant un regard noir au sol dans la direction de Wolfram, ce qui avait rendu ce dernier muet et affreusement blessé par son comportement. Il s'était donc lavé rapidement à l'autre bout de la salle de bain pour s'épargner le plus possible de sa venimeuse compagnie. Quant au coucher, c'était un peu mieux mais toujours froid. Peut-être allait-il réussir à améliorer la situation les jours suivants?

Wolfram faisait des efforts immenses pour être le fiancé le plus parfait du monde: il cherchait des gestes tendres, comme le tenir par la main, il lui acheta une belle bague en argent, le voyait plus, se promenait avec lui et Greta dans le jardin comme une vraie famille unie. Il avait même pensé à emmener des gâteaux et avait donné la béquée à Yuuri comme de vrais amoureux. Le roi démon n'avait même pas bronché. Il le considéra comme une victoire et s'empressa de prévenir sa cousine des résultats en lui envoyant un message, mais cette fois, il prit comme elle lui avait recommandé, un pigeon voyageur pour que ça aille plus vite. Lorsqu'il sortit de la chambre, c'était un Yuuri furieux qui l'attendait.

- Eh bien? Qu'y a t-il? Demanda t-il.

- C'est ça, prend moi pour un con, t'as raison.

Sur ses mots, il tourna les talons et marcha le plus vite possible mais le prince démon ne le laissa pas aller loin.

- Tu ne partiras pas avant de m'avoir dit ce qui te mets tant en colère!

Le roi démon lui jeta un regard assassin et le poussa avec le bras gauche.

- Écarte-toi! Ordonna t-il.

- Nan!

Wolfram lui attrapa le bras mais Yuuri ne se laissa pas faire. Il essaya de se dégager mais dû tirer si fort qu'il tomba par terre.

- Yuuri! Ça va? Dit-il en tendant une main à son fiancé.

- Non ça ne va pas! Pourquoi est-ce que ça devrait aller d'ailleurs?! Peu de personne aiment qu'on se paye leur tête! _N'est ce pas? _Ajouta t-il avec un regard accusateur tout en refusant la main qui lui était offerte d'un geste brusque.

Wolfram eut l'impression qu'il lui avait planté un couteau en plein cœur et dit d'une voix cassée:

- Quoi? Mais pourquoi? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?

- Ne fais pas l'innocent! Cria Yuuri, tu... tu...

Il ravala sa salive et prit son courage à deux mains.

- Je t'ai vu sortir du château ces jours-ci! Et en plus... j'ai trouvé les débris d'une lettre dans la chambre! Je les ai encore! Et ce n'était pas ton écriture, c'est quelqu'un d'autre! Une fille! C'était écrit – Yuuri imita alors une voix féminine odieuse – « cher et tendre Wolfram » « j'ai hâte de te revoir! » « je t'embrasse »... tu appellerais ça comment toi, hein?!

- Yu...

- Une maîtresse! Je vois bien dans ton petit jeu! En ce moment t'es tout gentil tout mignon mais c'est parce que tu culpabilises! Tu t'auto-pardonnes! Ah! Que c'est beau!

- Yuu...

- Quand je pense que tu me fais des scènes à chaque fois que j'adresse la parole à quelqu'un!

- YUURI!!

Le roi démon se tut soudain mais son regard meurtrier n'avait pas changé pour autant.

- Je. N'ai. Pas. de. MAITRESSE!! Hurla Wolfram, si je suis allé à l'extérieur c'était pour te choisir un cadeau – la bague – et si j'avais une maîtresse à l'extérieur il aurait fallu que je l'eusse rencontré! Quand crois-tu que je l'aurais fais? Et si je fais le « tout gentil tout mignon » c'est pour que tu t'intéresses un tout petit peu plus à moi! Parce que...mmh... parce que...

Les mots se coincèrent dans sa gorge. Il ne parvenait pas à finir sa phrase.

- Parce que? Encouragea Yuuri qui était plus qu'intéressé par la suite.

- Je...

Trop tard. Il devait lui donner une réponse. Mais s'il lui re-confiait son amour, cette fois, il recevrait la réponse définitive. Il n'en voulait pas. Pas tout de suite. Yuuri le jetterait immanquablement. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes, il gifla son fiancé et couru dans la direction opposée.

Il avait été idiot. Le roi des imbéciles! Comme Yuuri était désolé! Il n'avait pas eu le courage de courir derrière lui, il n'avait fait que tomber à genoux, mais il était rongé par le remord. Comment Wolfram serait-il capable de le tromper? Il l'aimait! Il était sur le point de le lui dire! Pas qu'il ne l'ait pas fait auparavant mais là, c'était vraiment du sérieux...

« Et moi, pensa Yuuri, est-ce que je l'aime? » la réponse se trouvait dans sa poitrine, un cœur battant à toute vitesse, et l'estomac serré par un étau invisible. Ses mains tremblaient sur le sol. Cependant,Wolfram ne lui avait pas expliqué le sens des morceaux de papier qu'il avait trouvé. Mais maintenant qu'il y pensait, la personne qui avait écrit cette lettre l'aimait sans doute, mais Wolfram? Rien ne prouvait qu'il retournait ses sentiments, surtout après ce qu'il venait de ce passer. Il devait à tout prix se faire pardonner, il se sentait trop honteux.

- Majesté! Appela soudain Günter qui était apparu à l'autre bout du couloir, vous allez bien? Voulez-vous que j'appelle Gisela?

- Ça ira, Günter, merci.

- Votre pose est terminée il faut retourner dans mon bureau.

- Oui.

Il se leva et s'exécuta sans dire un mot. Une fois qu'il eut finit son pénible et ennuyeux travail, il partit à la recherche de Wolfram, sans succès. Il ne se présenta pas au dîner non plus. Yuuri fit le tour du château un nombre incalculable de fois en ignorant ceux qui lui posait des questions sur son comportement, mais il n'y avait rien. Se disant qu'il n'avait sans doute eu d'autre choix que de rejoindre la chambre à cette heure tardive, il y alla au pas de course. Mais il n'y avait rien. La salle de bain? Rien. Les larmes lui vinrent au yeux et il se mit à sangloter. Tout était de sa faute. Wolfram avait vraiment fait des efforts pour lui et voilà comment il le remerciait! Mais tant pis! Il continuerait à le chercher jusqu'à ce qu'il le trouve! Le roi démon passa au peigne fin les jardins, avant d'avoir la brillante idée de demander à l'une des servantes, Doria, où se trouvait la chambre de Wolfram avant que Yuuri ne débarque pour la première fois au château. Elle paru surprise mais ne fit aucun commentaire et l'y conduisit. Malgré le temps que le jeune brun y était, le château était immense et il y avait des parties où il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'aller. Doria disposa, laissant Yuuri devant la porte. Était-il vraiment derrière cette porte? « Le chameau! » pensa soudain Yuuri, il se souvenait très bien du jour où il avait essayé à tout prix de lui trouver une chambre pour en avoir une pour lui tout seul mais à cette époque la guerre menaçait et Wolfram lui avait dit qu'elles étaient toutes occupées par des soldats. Il ouvrit la porte tout doucement, la laissa entrouverte pour bénéficier d'un petit filet de lumière, et, une fois ses yeux habitués à la semi-obscurité, il pu voir les formes des meubles dans la pièce, notamment un lit, et quelqu'un, qui vraisemblablement, dormait dedans. Il se rapprocha sur la pointe des pieds, et pu identifier la personne en question: cheveux courts, blonds, cet individu portait également un pyjama de tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal. Mais c'était bien Wolfram. Yuuri était soulagé de l'avoir enfin retrouvé – il était onze heure et demis du soir quand même! Il tourna les talons, sortit silencieusement de la pièce, couru faire sa toilette, se mettre en pyjama, et revenir. Il s'immisça doucement dans le lit et se cala à côté de celui qu'il aimait. Le voir sans sa chemise de nuit rose habituelle lui faisait bizarre, il avait comme un pincement au cœur. Eh oui, c'était pour lui que le prince démon la mettait habituellement. Tout à coup, ce dernier remua. Yuuri retint son souffle et s'immobilisa. L'avait-il réveillé? Wolfram se retourna dans sa direction. Il était maintenant en face de lui mais il n'avait fait que bouger pendant son sommeil. Il ne s'était pas réveillé. Le roi démon attendit une bonne minute avant de refaire un mouvement, celui de se rapprocher de son fiancé. Peut-être un peu trop. Il prit un coussin et songea à s'endormir quand il reçu un grand coup de poing dans la figure, lui faisant échapper un petit cri. Erreur. Wolfram grogna et ouvrit les yeux.

- Mmh?

Il lui fallu quelques secondes avant qu'il ne se souvienne de ce qui s'était passé et commence à s'énerver.

- Toi... tu...

Il fut interrompu par une soudaine étreinte inattendue.

- Lâche-m...

- Je suis désolé! Terriblement désolé! Pardon! Pardon! S'empressa de s'excuser Yuuri, j'ai été stupide! Je suis vraiment désol...

Il finit sa phrase dans un sanglot, et pleura sur l'épaule d'un Wolfram déboussolé mais touché par son comportement.

- Pardonne-moi! S'il te plaît... pardon...

Le prince démon ne réagissait toujours pas. Le sommeil embuait son esprit mais faisait à présent place à l'incompréhension. Que se passe-il? Que fait-il ici? Pourquoi pleure-il? Il le prit dans ses bras et le cajola doucement.

- Du calme. C'est bon... là...

- Pardon...

- Oui, c'est bon. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Ils se séparèrent et se regardèrent droit dans les yeux. Le regard de Wolfram était doux et rassurant tandis que le regard de Yuuri était suppliant et fragile.

- Wolf... je... hem...

Rha! Ces mots... ce qu'ils sont difficiles à dire! Yuuri fourra sa tête dans la poitrine de son fiancé puis un sanglot éclata de nouveau.

- Yuuri! Du calme! C'est bon! C'est fini! là... là... t'es vraiment qu'une mauviette.

Le prince démon répéta inlassablement ces même mots – sauf mauviette – jusqu'à ce que Yuuri se calme.

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, dit ce dernier en faisant une adorable moue.

- Aller, au dodo Yuuri.

Sur ses mots ils s'allongèrent l'un contre l'autre et s'endormirent tous les deux rapidement. Le lendemain, ils ne manquèrent pas une occasion pour être ensemble et de se tenir par la main. Mais en début d'après-midi, Wolfram, comme à sa nouvelle habitude, monta sur son cheval et partit du château une nouvelle fois sous les yeux de Yuuri qui ressentit une boule dans le ventre, boule appelée trahison. Heureusement, c'était l'heure de la pause et il se précipita dans les écuries monter Ao et partir en trombe après Wolfram sans prêter attention à quiconque lui disant qu'il ne devait pas sortir seul. Seulement, son fiancé avait été rapide et il n'avait aucune idée d'où est-ce qu'il avait pu aller. Le beau prince était partit en gardant son uniforme bleu, ce qui signifiait qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de se mêler à la foule donc d'aller en ville. Il contourna celle-ci au galop en cherchant sa tête blonde préféré mais sans appelé son nom, au cas où il s'échapperait. Mais que fera-il une fois qu'il l'aura trouvé? Wolfram allait l'accuser de ne pas avoir confiance en lui et risquait encore de se fâcher et pour de bon. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Cette fois il n'avait pas d'excuses. Il ne lui avait rien expliqué à propos de cette lettre, il n'avait certes pas demandé d'explications pour lui prouver qu'il lui faisait confiance mais... il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir un doute. Plus loin, il vit ce fameux grand arbre où il était allé une fois quand il suivait le sosie d'Ulrik. Plus bas, deux personnes et deux chevaux. Les deux personnes en questions se promenaient en direction du bois. « C'est ma chance! » pensa Yuuri. De loin, il avait pensé reconnaître Wolfram. Il n'avait plus qu'à se faire discret et il en aurait le cœur net.

- Donc ça se passe plutôt bien? Conclu Anya avec un sourire.

- Oui, confirma le prince démon en rougissant, je pense que ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps. Merci.

- Oh! Mais tu n'as pas à me remercier! Fit sa cousine, je n'ai rien fais!

- Tu m'as soutenu et guidé dans la bonne voie.

Anya gloussa et se colla contre lui.

- Ah! Cher, cher Wolfram! Je ne pensais pas qu'un jour tu puisses rougir pour quelqu'un!

Le blond devint complètement écarlate, embarrassé par la situation.

- Ça va bien parce que c'est toi! Marmona t-il.

Il passa un bras autour de sa taille et elle un bras sur ses épaules.

- Je suis soulagé! Je pense que j'ai enfin droit au bonheur! S'exclama t-il avec un sourire radieux.

Ce sourire s'évanouit aussitôt qu'il eut apparu. Yuuri était sur son cheval, il les observait, immobile, trente mètres plus loin. Mais que faisait-il ici? Wolfram s'immobilisa à son tour, se rendant soudain compte du spectacle qu'il offrait à son fiancé, mais celui-ci entreprenait déjà de rebrousser chemin et repartit aussi vite.

- YUURI!! hurla le prince démon de toutes ses forces en se dégageant de sa cousine.

Évidemment, le roi démon ne se retourna pas.

- Comment? C'est sa majesté? Mais pourquoi...

Une lumière s'alluma dans ses yeux.

- Oh! Ne nous aurait-il pas prit pour un couple? Dit-elle alarmée, vite, ton cheval, poursuis-le!

Les larmes commençaient à conquérir ses joues tandis qu'il galopait le plus vite possible, la tête baissée. C'était donc bien ça. Yuuri se sentait vidé, trahi de toute son âme. Comment avait-il osé? Il finit par détourner son cheval de la route du château car il voyait déjà au loin les gardes de Conrad et lui-même en train de s'époumoner à l'appeler. Il traversa un pond délabré au dessus d'un torrent d'eau après avoir écrasé, à l'aide des sabots d'Ao, un panneau qui indiquait l'interdiction de le traverser car il était trop vieux et risquait de s'effondrer, mais y prêta à peine attention car il lui barrait la route. Le roi démon descendit de son cheval le souffle court, toussant, trop triste pour reprendre ses esprits. Tout à coup, il entendit des coups de sabots frapper contre le sol.

- Yuuri! Yuuri! Criait Wolfram.

Le brun étouffait déjà trop pour lui dire de le laisser tranquille.

- Yuuri... Je te jure que ce n'est...

Trop tard. Le prince démon s'était déjà engagé sur le pond avec son cheval, au ralentit pour ne pas faire fuir Yuuri, mais quand il commença à atteindre son centre, les sabots des pattes avant de sa monture, Filia, traversèrent soudain le « sol » provoquant la panique de celle-ci et éjecta son cavalier, l'envoyant sur l'une des barrières où il se cogna violemment le dos et laissa échappé un cri de douleur. Filia, dans la panique, continua de s'agiter et fit s'effondrer entièrement le pond dans un fracas assourdissant sous les yeux de Yuuri.

- WOLFRAAAAM!! hurla t-il.

Son fiancé était déjà tombé dans le torrent, suivit de sa monture. Le roi originel apparu alors, les sourcils froncés, l'air grave et fit se soulever Filia paniquée et le prince démon dans les airs et les déposa sur la rive opposée où se précipitait déjà Conrad et ses soldats, attirés par le bruit.

- Majesté! Wolfram! Cria t-il.

Il s'arrêta et descendit de son cheval pour aller auprès de son jeune frère qui ne semblait pas conscient, avec une expression profondément anxieuse sur le visage tandis que Filia s'enfuyait déjà en s'enfonçant dans les bois à toute allure. Il leva ensuite la tête vers Yuuri qui avait reprit sa forme normale et était essoufflé. Ses yeux dévorait le corps sans conscience de son fiancé.

Cela faisait une heure qu'ils étaient tous rentrés au château. Wolfram était dans une salle à part, aux soins de Gisela. Conrad avait déjà entendu les explications de Yuuri, et lui avait dit que cette fille blonde était sans aucun doute Anya, la cousine de Wolfram du côté de son père, avec laquelle il était très proche. Lorsque Gisela sortit de la pièce, elle se dirigea dans leur direction où attendaient également Gwendal avec son éternel air sévère teinté d'inquiétude, ainsi que Cecilie, anxieuse, et Günter, tout à fait sérieux. Elle finit par lever les yeux qui semblaient avoir eu un faible pour le sol du château pendant son trajet de la porte aux seigneurs, puis dit en prenant une inspiration:

- Il est tiré d'affaire mais... son dos s'est brisé et il ne pourra certainement plus jamais marcher. Je suis vraiment désolée.

Un court silence suivit ses paroles, rompu par l'ex-reine démonne:

- Tu n'as pas à être désolée, Gisela, dit-elle tristement, tu n'y es pour rien. Puis-je le voir?

La culpabilité écrasa soudain Yuuri. C'était de sa faute si Wolfram était dans cet état. Non seulement il ne lui avait pas fait confiance, mais c'est lui qui avait traversé le pond, écrasant au passage le panneau d'interdiction de passer, ce qui avait condamné son fiancé... son fiancé? Plus pour longtemps. Le prince démon voudra certainement rompre définitivement. Non. Pas maintenant que Yuuri avait réalisé qu'il l'aimait! Que devait-il faire? Yuuri suivit Conrad et les autres dans la salle de soins, pour voir un Wolfram pâle, un amas de bandages sur son bras droit jusqu'à son épaule. Ils ne pouvaient pas voir autre chose à cause de la couverture remontée jusqu'aux aisselles, et ne semblait pas avoir été touché au visage. Le roi démon avait bien du mal à s'empêcher de pleurer. La culpabilité était trop forte. Le soir même il allait prendre la bonne décision, elle ne garantissait rien, mais c'était la seule.

_Enfin le tout premier chapitre fini! C'est maintenant vous qui scellerez le destin de Yuuri!_

_Allez au chapitre 2 si vous voulez qu'il utilise la magie pour changer les choses (quel genre de magie? Vous le saurez après...), ou alors allez au chapitre 3 si vous voulez que Yuuri essaye de parler à Wolfram._

_Dans l'une des deux possibilités, vous terminerez l'histoire, ce sera donc une fic mi-longue. Mais concernant la deuxième possibilité... la fic sera longue, j'ai prévu 6 chapitres mais c'est provisoire._

_Alors? comment trouvez-vous cette idée? j'attends vos reviews! _

Aussi, comme les chapitres sont longs, même si j'ai déjà écris les chapitres 2 et 3, mon père ne supporte plus de me voir 24/24 sur l'ordi alors je vais sans doute devoir ralentir le rythme. Désolée, mais j'avais trop hâte de poster ça fait deux semaines que j'écris ce truc!


	2. Chapter 2

**responsabilité: **Kyo kara maoh n'est pas ma propriété.

**auteur:** cloclo neechan (mwa bien entendu lol)

**rating:** K+ (pour ce chapitre)

**couple(s):** Yuuram

Chapitre 2: amour + culpabilité bêtise

Après s'être correctement déguisé, coloré les cheveux et mit des lentilles de contact, Yuuri se dirigea vers la cave où reposaient d'anciens objets magiques, dont le miroir démoniaque. Il avait déjà voyagé dans le passé avec ça, il pourrait s'en servir pour remettre les choses dans l'ordre. Il ne savait certes pas comment l'utiliser, car la dernière fois il aurait plus souhaiter voir le futur que le passé mais bon... il fallait qu'il se concentre et qu'il réussisse. Il fouilla la pièce sombre et trouva rapidement son bonheur. À présent, il fallait qu'il le regarde fixement, comme la dernière fois... et qu'il se concentre là où il voulait aller. Une lumière jaillit soudain du bol, aveuglant Yuuri et l'entraîna dans le noir...

- Conrad! N'aurais-tu pas vu sa majesté? Demanda Günter de son éternelle voix inquiète.

- Non, pas depuis que nous sommes sorti de la salle de soins voir Wolfram, répondit l'intéressé, il a disparu?

- OUIIIIIIIIII, pleurnicha le conseiller, je peux tout à fait comprendre qu'il n'est pas la tête à reprendre ses cours mais sa disparition me préoccupe! Se reprit-il plus sérieusement, il n'avait pas l'air bien en voyant Wolfram tout-à-l'heure et j'ai peur qu'il est fait une bêtise...

- Je ne sais pas, je voulais lui parler moi aussi après avoir vu Wolfram mais il s'est éclipsé aussi vite. Je pense qu'il se sent responsable de se qui est arrivé à Wolfram. Il ne faut pas qu'il rumine trop. Je vais t'aider à chercher.

Joignant le geste à la parole, il partit dans la direction opposée de celle de Günter en interrogeant tous les domestiques qu'il croisait. Il finit par arriver devant une porte qui n'était suspicieusement pas fermée. Se serait-il caché là? Le demi démon se dirigea vers la pièce et trouva... Yuuri, effondré par terre, un bol à la main.

- Yuuri!

Il se précipita vers lui puis le prit par les épaules, alarmé. Il se rendit compte que ses yeux ouverts, étaient désormais dénués d'expression. C'était clair. Il avait usé volontairement du miroir démoniaque pour changer le cours des choses... mais que va t-il se passer si tout ne se passe pas comme son roi l'avait prévu? S'il n'était pas dans le passé? S'il changeait trop de choses sans le vouloir...? Il se poserait des questions plus tard, pour le moment, il fallait le ramener dans sa chambre et attendre...

Aïeaïeaïe... ce qu'il avait mal à la tête!! tout était noir... mmh? Il semble que quelqu'un parle... mais que disent-ils? Il était trop endormi pour saisir ces mots. En faisant un effort exceptionnel, Yuuri Shibuya réussi à ouvrir les yeux. Tout était flou, il ne saurait dire où est-ce qu'il pouvait bien se trouver. Les couleurs étaient celles des pierres... sa chambre? Les formes se définirent et il pu regarder en détail l'environnement qui l'entourait. Un homme d'environ la trentaine aux cheveux châtains clairs, longs, remontés en une queue de cheval, aux yeux bleus et habillé en domestique le regardait d'un air inquiet.

- Vous allez bien?

Yuuri ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il était complètement perdu, il ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé, où il était et à quelle époque. Il ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit, puis il la referma. Il allait probablement lui demandé son nom. Mais s'il avait atterrit entre le moment où il y avait la guerre et son présent à lui, tout le monde le prendrait pour un fou car ils devaient déjà tous savoir le nom du futur roi démon.

- Monsieur? Appela l'homme.

- Oui, je vais bien excusez-moi. Où suis-je?

- Dans une chambre du château du serment du sang, nous vous avons trouvé blessé et sans connaissance dans le petit bois non loin de là. Que vous est-il arrivé?

L'ex roi démon resta muet pendant quelques secondes puis dit:

- Je ne sais pas. Je n'en ai aucun souvenir... je... je ne me souviens de pas grand chose en fait...

Juste à ce moment là, la porte s'ouvrit et de là apparut...

- Ah! Dame Gisela! S'exclama le châtain en se levant de son tabouret où il était assit.

- Alors? Demanda t-elle, comment se porte notre patient?

- Il s'est réveillé! Mais il ne se souvient pas de ce qui s'est passé...

- Vraiment?

Elle s'approcha du lit et examina Yuuri des yeux.

- Vous ne vous souvenez vraiment de rien? Interrogea t-elle.

- Je suis désolé.

- Ce n'est rien, quel est vôtre nom?

- Je...

Yuuri s'interrompit. Il essaya de recommencer plusieurs fois sa phrase avant que les larmes ne lui vinrent aux yeux. Que dire? Ils avaient tous des noms bizarre ici.

- Excusez-moi! Je ne... je ne sais pas!

Il fondit en larmes. Il n'était pas tout à fait malhonnête en disant cela car il ne savait pas du tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Gisela et l'homme aux cheveux châtains s'échangèrent un regard à la fois peiné et impressionné.

- Ne pleurez pas monsieur! Ne pleurez pas! Vous allez certainement recouvrir la mémoire ces prochains jours! S'alarma Gisela, c'est très certainement dû au choc! Nous allons nous occuper de vous! En attendant, ne vous faîtes pas de souci! Reposez-vous bien.

Elle empoigna le bras de l'homme, l'entraîna à sa suite et sortit de la chambre, le laissant seul. Elle l'avait appelé monsieur... ça veut dire qu'il est dan le passé, qui plus est, avant qu'il n'arrive. C'était déjà bon signe même s'il ne savait pas encore à quelle époque il était exactement. De toute façon il le saurait un jour ou l'autre. Il décida de suivre les conseils de Gisela et sombra dans le sommeil.

- Comment? Fit Cecilie, il a perdu la mémoire?

- Oui, confirma Gisela, et je ne pense pas qu'il fasse semblant, il était vraiment bouleversé, il est complètement perdu. Je ne sais pas quand est-ce qu'il la retrouvera.

- Comment dame Gisela?! S'exclama l'homme aux cheveux châtains, vous venez de lui dire que...

Le médecin lui écrasa le pied afin qu'il se taise.

- Je vois... je propose ceci, dit la reine démonne en se retournant vers son conseiller, après qu'il se soit rétablit, nous lui trouverons un travail au château et il pourra peut-être refaire sa vie ici, jusqu'à se qu'il retrouve la mémoire, qu'en dis-tu?

- Je trouve que c'est une excellente idée votre majesté, acquiesça Günter.

Les jours suivants, Yuuri pu se reposer à loisir. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se remette de son coup à la tête. L'homme aux cheveux châtains clairs s'était présenté à lui comme étant Peter Dubois. Il lui avait notamment expliqué qu'il l'avait retrouvé la tête en sang, d'autres membres endommagés probablement dû à une mauvaise chute. Mais d'où? Peter avait penser à un arbre mais que pouvait bien faire Yuuri à un endroit pareil? Ses blessures étant presque Guéris, il entama son nouveau travail de domestique. Il devait à présent couper du bois, l'apporter, et accomplir diverses tâches. Quelle fût pas son émotion lorsqu'il vit Conrad! Il remarqua néanmoins sa cicatrice sur son sourcil, marque de la bataille de Gutemberg. Il était donc bien entre la guerre et son arrivée ici. Restait plus qu'à savoir quand exactement. Ce ne fut pas difficile à découvrir lorsqu'il surpris une conversation sur la guerre entre domestiques: « déjà dix ans! », autrement dit, dix ans avant qu'il ne débarque! Il ne savait pas s'il devait s'en réjouir ou pas. C'était pas un trop mauvais timing... mais il aurait préféré remonter qu'à quelques jours. Peu importe. Ce n'était pas en jouant les domestiques qu'il allait changer les choses. Plongé dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas la personne arriver.

- Oh! Excusez-moi! Monsieur...

Il s'interrompit, les yeux grands ouverts.

- Appelle-moi Josak, dit le roux en souriant, Mais dis-moi, tu es nouveau?

- Eh bien je... moui.

- OK, appelle-moi si tu as besoin d'aide, continua Josak en voyant l'air perdu de l'adolescent, salut!

- Merci beaucoup!

Le roux lui fit un clin d'œil avant de s'éclipser. Il était rare de le voir ici étant donné qu'il était toujours en mission. Yuuri repartit le sourire aux lèvres, il avait enfin « fait connaissance » avec une des personnes qu'il connaissait déjà! Il espérait seulement qu'il ne l'appellerait pas « l'amnésique » comme la plupart des personnes l'avaient baptisé comme il ne se souvenait soi-disant pas de son nom. Il finit par voir plus ou moins souvent tous les protagonistes du château, même Wolfram, à son plus grand bonheur, mais il ne savait pas comment l'aborder. Il mit alors un point d'honneur à s'occuper des fleurs et réussi même à devenir l'apprenti du jardinier. Tout s'était passé en l'espace de deux semaines. Et un jour...

- Eh petit! Cria le jardinier, va chercher l'engrais veux-tu?

Le jardinier répondait au nom de Louis Confin. C'était un petit homme potelé, sympathique, il portait une moustache grise broussailleuse assorti à ses cheveux qui étaient cependant victimes de la calvitie.

- Oui monsieur!

Yuuri s'exécuta et quand il revint, il entendit un cri.

- Monsieur Confin! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? S'écria Yuuri.

Il vit alors l'index en sang du jardinier qui dit:

- Tu as vu petit? Même moi je ne suis pas à l'abri d'une maladresse. J'ai voulu couper cette branchette avec mon sécateur et je me suis coupé le doigt!

- Montrez moi ça s'il vous plaît, demanda l'ex roi démon.

- Comment?

Yuuri s'empara du poignet de son maître et se concentra sur sa blessure. Il mit son autre main libre au-dessus du doigt blessé et se concentra dessus. Une lumière bleuté jaillit et cicatrisa aussitôt la blessure.

- Voilà. Je n'était pas sûr que ça marche mais ça valait le coup de...

- Magnifique! S'exclama le jardinier, tu as le pouvoir de guérison! Mais pourquoi perds-tu ton temps avec moi? On a besoin de médecins! Je t'emmène voir dame Gisela! Elle sera ton nouveau maître!

- Comment? Mais je...

Louis Confin ne le laissa pas parler et l'entraîna avec lui en direction du château. Une domestique leur indiqua qu'elle était occupée à soigner le seigneur Gwendal qui, en essayant d'éviter Anissina, avait glissé et s'était cassé deux doigts. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la salle, ils virent Gwendal, Celi, Günter, Wolfram, Conrad et Gisela.

« Ils y sont tous » pensa Yuuri dont le cœur commença sérieusement à battre à la vue de Wolfram.

- Eh bien, Louis, dit Conrad d'un air amusé, qu'y a t-il?

- Oh! Veillez m'excusez mes seigneurs! Je désirais seulement voir dame Gisela.

- Le petit aurait retrouvé la mémoire? Demanda avidement le reine démonne.

- Malheureusement non, mais - il vient juste de m'en faire la démonstration - il détient un puissant pouvoir de guérison, et comme je sais qu'il manque de médecins...

- Ah oui? Comment l'a t-il utilisé? Interrogea Gisela visiblement intéressée.

- Je venais de me couper le doigt vilainement avec mon sécateur et ce petit l'a guérit en deux secondes! Il m'en reste encore la trace évidemment, mais presque rien!

Pour prouver ses dires, il tendit son index droit au médecin qui avait finit de bander les doigts de Gwendal. Gisela l'examina et leva les yeux vers Yuuri, perplexe.

- Depuis quand sais-tu que tu peux faire ça? Demanda t-elle.

- J'ai trouvé ça naturel, répondit-il, je n'ai pas trouvé ce pouvoir spécial puisque vous l'aviez aussi. En fait, le soir avant de me coucher j'essaye de m'entraîner pour pouvoir contrôler ce pouvoir parce que je ne sais plus comment faire.

- Mais tu t'entraînes sur qui?!

- Sur moi, j'ai rien d'autre sous la main.

Yuuri avait bien pesé ses mots. S'il parlait des fois passées, il était grillé.

- Mais tu te fais quoi? Intervint Wolfram en se rapprochant, tu mets ta main au dessus de ta tête?

Yuuri rougit.

- Plus ou moins mais pas la tête, je m'était écorché volontairement, et j'ai essayé quand je me suis aperçu que je savais le faire. Parce que... je n'ai pas la forme tout les jours surtout en ce moment alors je me suis auto calmé les nerfs sans le vouloir alors j'ai essayé sur un truc concret...

L'adolescent ne quitta pas les émeraudes de son, à présent, ex-fiancé des yeux en se tordant systématiquement les doigts.

- Tu te blesses pour mener tes expériences? Conclu le prince démon d'un air dégouté.

- Mais non! C'était juste de toutes petites égratignures...

- Quoi qu'il en soit, coupa, Gisela, quand on a ce don, il faut le mettre au service des autres! Je vais devoir vous voler votre apprenti monsieur Confin, merci de me l'avoir amené.

- De rien dame Gisela, c'est un honneur, répondit-il en s'inclinant, veuillez m'excusez, ajouta t-il en se retirant.

Yuuri se sentit tout à coup terriblement mal à l'aise. Tout les yeux s'étaient braqués sur lui. Conrad avait prit un air songeur en scrutant Yuuri comme Gwendal dont le regard était encore plus pénétrant. Celi semblait avoir un semblant de cette expression mais en souriant tandis que Wolfram avait carrément un air sévère. Günter, quant à lui, semblait réfléchir à un fâcheux problème. Ce gosse là? Sans aucun doute. Après un court silence qui sembla durer des heures, Gisela rompit le silence.

- Ne te sens pas gêné mon garçon, dit-elle, j'ai fini de le soigner, viens avec moi.

- Il n'a pas l'air très futé, lâcha soudain une voix narquoise.

- Wolfram! S'écria Cecilie.

- Mère? Je ne pense pas qu'un inconnu sorti de nul part puisse faire quoi que ce soit, qui plus est n'est peut-être pas amnésique.

Bingo. Les larmes perlèrent à nouveau aux yeux de Yuuri. S'il savait qu'il avait fait tout ça pour lui! Qu'il était là pour rien d'autre que lui! Cette situation lui rappela amèrement sa première rencontre avec les aristocrates.

- Je ne... je ne...

- Arrête ton cinéma! Cria le prince démon, si tu peux guérir en deux temps trois mouvements, guéris-moi ça!

Le démon blond montra le dos de sa main qui présentait une grande éraflure d'environ huit centimètres encore un peu sanguinolente. Yuuri s'approcha en tremblant légèrement. Et si ça ne marchait pas? Il mit sa main droite au dessus de la griffure en croisant intérieurement les doigts. Ses tremblements avaient pris en intensité et ce fut plus qu'évident qu'il était stressé.

- De quoi as-tu peur l'amnésique? Tu ne peux plus calmer tes propres nerfs avec ton pouvoir? Se moqua Wolfram, n'aurais-tu pas juste joué un tour de passe passe au jardinier?

L'ex roi démon lui jeta un regard meurtrier. S'il n'avait pas su ce qu'une gifle signifiait, il lui en aurait mit une bonne! Il ferma les yeux, tentant de se calmer, et quand il les rouvrit, la main de Wolfram ne comportait plus qu'une vague cicatrice. Tous restèrent silencieux.

- Magnifique! s'exclama Celi, tu es aussi doué que Gisela! Tu es fait pour la médecine!

- Viens avec moi, l'invita aussitôt Gisela en lui prenant le bras, ta formation débute maintenant! Messeigneurs, veuillez m'excusez.

Elle s'inclina ainsi que Yuuri, puis partirent.

- Il me rappelle vraiment Julia, ne pu s'empêcher de dire Celi, je ne sais pas pourquoi...

- Je l'admet aussi, reconnu Conrad dans un souffle en se frottant le menton.

- Mais il sort d'où? Finit par dire Wolfram, ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde de posséder de tels pouvoirs! Qui sont ses parents?

- Des soldats ont effectué une enquête pour savoir justement, répondit Gwendal, et cela n'a rien donné.

- Il ne peut pas être tombé du ciel, intervînt Günter, mais quel curieux personnage...!

Les jours suivants, Yuuri dû passé ses journées en compagnie de Gisela, sans voir une seule fois son cher et tendre. Jusqu'à ce que...

- Je dois suivre seigneur Wolfram? S'étonna Yuuri.

- Oui, dit Gisela, il part en mission avec ses hommes, et malgré qu'il ait un peu de pouvoir de guérison, cela est complètement insuffisant. Au cas où je ne vous l'aurais pas dit, son élément est le feu.

- D'où son tempérament de cochon... marmona l'aprentit.

Gisela gloussa.

- Allons, ne le dîtes jamais devant lui! Si je fait appel à vous ce n'est pas pour vous embêter mais parce que le médecin chargé de les suivre est malade. Je suis navrée.

- Ce n'est pas de votre faute, dit Yuuri avec le sourire, et puis, je suis sûr que ça va bien se passer...

- Quoi? C'est lui qui nous accompagne?! Beugla Wolfram,

- Son pouvoir de guérison est amplement suffisant, dit Darcascos qui avait été envoyé annoncer la nouvelle par Gisela, il en sait assez aussi pour vous soigner en cas de problème, même s'il n'est pas encore à la hauteur de Gisela...

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il ait appris en moins d'une semaine? Il faut dix ans pour devenir médecin!

- Oui mais son pouvoir...

- Oh! Peu importe! J'ai compris! De toute façon nous n'aurons pas besoin de lui.

Wolfram tourna les talons, et se dirigea vers sa garde. Yuuri retira aussitôt ses précédentes paroles à voix haute sous le regard compatissant de Gisela en se disant intérieurement qu'il allait morfler. Une heure plus tard, il dû prendre une épée, un cheval, et suivre les cinquante soldats conduit par Wolfram. Il su par l'un d'entre eux qu'ils allaient à la frontière de grand Shimaron, dans un village qui était menacé d'être attaqué par une bande d'environs deux cent humains et qui comportait environ huit cent habitants dont cinq médecins et quatre infirmières. Ils arrivèrent en début de soirée, accueillis chaleureusement par les habitants du village, déjà au courant de tout et préparés à s'enfuir en cas de besoin.

Le soir, après le dîner, Yuuri se mit à l'écart des autres, se promenant dans les bois qui entourait le village, respirant le bon air frais que lui offrait la nature. Ce qu'il se sentait seul... il était venu sauver Wolfram, réparer sa faute... mais tout avait mal tourné, il ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet ou même aborder son ex-fiancé tout court. Il l'aimait de tout son cœur et cette histoire lui faisait mal. Il voulait simplement être heureux avec la personne qu'il aimait, c'est tout... n'avait-il pas le droit? Les larmes commençaient à cavaler sur ses joues, des larmes de tristesse, de douleur, de dégoût. Il aurait mieux fait d'attendre que Wolfram aille mieux pour lui parler avant d'en faire qu'à sa tête. Il aurait peut-être eu une chance, en attendant, il ne savait même pas comment revenir.

- Putain... putain! Je suis vraiment le dernier des...

L'ex roi-démon releva soudain la tête. Une vision à la fois de rêve et d'horreur était apparut tout à coup devant lui: Wolfram.

- Oh! S'exclama Yuuri, vous êtes là depuis longtemps?

- Assez pour t'avoir vu fondre en larmes et jurer tout seul, dit le blond, que se passe t-il?

- Rien rien... je ... retourne au camp...

- Reviens ici! Aller, si ça ne va pas, ce n'est pas t'isolant que ça va aller mieux. Dis-moi ce qu'il y a,fit le prince démon avec une compassion que Yuuri ne lui connaissait quasiment qu'à son égard dans son présent.

Cette attention lui fit battre son cœur plus vite. Ce genre de « douceur » lui avait tellement manqué venant de son fiancé, même si ce n'était pas encore de l'amour... non! Il ne fallait pas que Wolfram tombe amoureux de lui maintenant! Sinon il allait le faire souffrir et la situation empirerait!

- Il n'y a rien du tout... enfin... essaya d'insister Yuuri en vain qui finit par éclater en sanglots.

Wolfram accourut aussitôt vers lui et le prit par les épaules.

- Eh oh! Du calme!

Cette situation, bien qu'elle ne fusse pas exactement pareille, rappela amèrement à Yuuri la fois où il l'avait retrouvé dans sa chambre pour lui présenter ses excuses. Ses larmes redoublèrent alors à ce souvenir sans que le blond ne puisse rien faire. En revanche, une fois que celui-ci le prit dans ses bras dans le but de la calmer, il pu nettement sentir les battements furieux du cœur du faux-amnésique contre sa poitrine. Se pourrait-il que...? Non. Comment aurait-il pu lui plaire? Avec toutes les choses mauvaises qu'il lui a dites? Ces battements devaient être dûs à la douleur qu'il devait ressentir, sans doute lié au fait qu'il soit amnésique. Wolfram lui caressa doucement le dos. Ça lui faisait bizarre d'avoir quelqu'un d'autre que sa mère dans les bras. Soudain, il entendit un bruit dans les broussailles. Il tendit l'oreille et envisagea de partir car il lui semblait qu'ils étaient espionnés... par des humains...

- Rentrons, ordonna t-il d'une voix ferme.

Il ne firent pas deux pas que cinq hommes se jetèrent sur eux. Le blond dégaina aussitôt et commença à se battre.

- Va chercher du renfort! Cria t-il à Yuuri.

- Oui!

L'apprenti médecin s'exécuta sur le champ, mais lorsqu'il vit l'élu de son cœur en difficulté puis jeté par terre par ses assaillants qui étaient fin prêt à le tuer, il ne pu plus se retenir d'avantage. Le roi originel prit possession de lui et en un seul coup de vent, les cinq humains furent envoyés quelques mètres plus loin.

- Vous osez attaquer deux personnes dont l'une désarmée dans leur dos et de surcroît à cinq, vous vous acharnez sur ce soldat – il désigna Wolfram – venu défendre ce village?! Je ne peux le tolérer! Vous ne me laissez plus le choix. Je vais vous tuez!!

Sur ses mots, cinq dragons d'eau sortirent de nul part pour se saisir de chacun des fautifs. Ces derniers étaient terrorisés et hurlaient de toutes leurs forces, faisant ainsi rappliquer leurs compagnons et les soldats de Wolfram. Le roi originel écarta la bande d'humains avec une puissante onde de choc qui laissa Wolfram bouche bée devant un tel spectacle, surtout venant de l'amnésique. Les ennemis fuyèrent en pagaille tandis que les soldats du prince démon arrivaient trombe, brandissant leurs épées et hurlant. Juste à ce moment là, Yuuri repris sa forme normale et tomba évanoui sur le sol, épuisé. Le blond se remit debout, puis saisissant son épée, il se dirigea vers l'un de ses soldats et lui ordonna d'emmener « l'amnésique » au camp. Plus tard dans la soirée quand Yuuri se réveilla, tout le monde ou presque était revenu indemne.

- Ça va toi?

Il se trouvait dans la tente de soins, avec Wolfram à côté de lui.

- Euh... oui... que s'est-il passé? J'ai perdu le contrôle?

Wolfram l'examinait du regard et cela ne plaisait pas trop à Yuuri.

- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?

- Tu m'as fait une belle démonstration de pouvoir hier... ceci dit...

L'ex-roi démon retint son souffle.

- ...maintenant ce n'est plus toi qui soigne mais toi qui est soigné boulet! T'en a trop fait! On t'a pas emmené pour que tu te fasses taper dessus!

- Qu... kou...wa?! T'aurais préféré mourir peut-être!!

- Humpf!

Yuuri ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Quelle que soit l'époque, son petit Wolfram ne changera jamais. Mais quelque chose le turlupinait. S'il ne s'était pas transformé, Wolfram en aurait subit les frais, seulement s'il était toujours vivant à son époque c'est qu'évidemment et il s'en serait sorti tout seul. Cela devait être une des conséquences de sa venu ici. Autrement dit, c'était de sa faute si Wolfram avait été en danger, puisqu'il avait détourné son attention lors de l'attaque des humains.

- Dites... hem... euh... vous aviez sentit la présence des humains hier pendant que je... enfin vous savez?

Wolfram dansa un peu sur sa chaise avant de répondre.

- Oui mais ce n'est pas à cause de toi si ça a faillit mal tourner, et ne pleure pas!!

- Je ne pleure pas! Se défendit Yuuri qui avait prit un regard très triste, c'est quelle heure?

- L'heure de dormir pour les déprimés. Il est 7h30 du matin. Bonne nuit.

Sur ses mots il se leva mais fut vite arrêté par une main qui saisit son poignet. Il se retourna et vit Yuuri le regarder avec de grand yeux suppliants.

- Hem... excusez moi! Dit Yuuri en le lâchant.

Honteux, il finit par regarder droit devant lui. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait prit? Il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse!

- Je vais bien, décida t-il de dire en se redressant sur son lit, est-ce qu'il y a des blessés?

- Quelques-uns mais les autres médecins s'en sont déjà chargés te fatigue pas.

- Je peux quand même faire quelque chose! J'y vais!

En voulant se lever trop vite, il se prit les pieds dans les couvertures puis tomba lourdement en s'accrochant comme il pouvait à Wolfram et l'entraîna avec lui. Il avait encore les jambes sur le lit tandis que ses mains étaient accrochés aux deux côtés de la ceinture du blond et sa tête en plein dans ses parties... Se tordant une nouvelle fois son pauvre dos, il roula par terre pour s'étaler complètement.

- Je suis désolé!! s'écria t-il les mains jointes, je ne voulais pas faire ça!!

Wolfram mit sa main sur son visage puis baissa la tête en la secouant en signe de consternation.

- T'es vraiment qu'un boulet!

Il se releva puis partit aussitôt de la tente. Il ne savait pas comment réagir. En temps normal, il l'aurait brûler vif pour cet affront! Mais il avait trouver ça agréable... mais à quoi est-ce qu'il pensait? Ce n'est même pas un aristocrate! Ce n'est rien qu'un apprenti médecin, un domestique amnésique, un moins que rien! Non, il ne fallait pas exagéré, il a un pouvoir très puissant il faut le reconnaître... peut-être qu'avec ça, il pourra grimper l'échelle social et... mais à quoi est-ce qu'il pense encore? Il ne se mettra jamais avec lui de toute façon! C'est réglé!

- Attends, je vais t'arranger ça, dit soudain une voix.

Wolfram sursauta et se retourna vivement. Yuuri était là et avait déjà entamé le travail. Quel boulet! Il doit se reposer, sinon il va retomber dans les pommes! Le prince démon le regarda néanmoins avec tendresse. Ce type s'inquiétait vraiment pour les soldats ayant subit des dommages. Mais fort heureusement, avec sa démonstration de magie, les humains avaient tous fuis et ne semblaient pas vouloir revenir.

- Et voilà, ça fait toujours mal?

- Non c'est parfait merci, fit le soldat, monsieur...?

Le visage de Yuuri s'assombrit.

- Je...

- Il est amnésique il ne se souvient pas de son nom, expliqua alors Wolfram.

- Oh! Je suis confus, excusez-moi, dit le soldat, gêné.

- Il n'y a pas de mal, le rassura Yuuri avec un sourire, ce n'est pas de votre faute.

Les jours suivants, ils restèrent encore pour voir comment les choses évoluaient, mais les humains ne semblaient plus menacer le village, alors ils rentrèrent au château. Il n'y avait que Wolfram, excepté les humains, qui avait vu Yuuri se servir de ses pouvoirs ce jour-là. Il décida d'en parler à sa mère mais malheureusement pour notre petit roi démon, Anissina était avec eux...

- C'est vrai?! j'avais justement besoin d'un démon avec suffisamment de pouvoir pour faire tourner ma machine! S'exclama t-elle joyeusement, Gwendal n'avait pas voulu l'essayer c't'abrutit! Alors, où est cette brebis perdue? Avec Gisela? Je vais le chercher!

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée! Intervint Wolfram.

« Pas la peine de le déprimer encore plus » pensa t-il.

- Pas de souci!

Après avoir dit cela, Anissina n'écouta plus les arguments du prince démon et fonça chercher son trésor.

- Toi là! S'écria t-elle en le pointant du doigt.

- Oui! Dame Anissina?

- J'ai besoin de toi pour tester une de mes inventions! Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça ne sera pas long.

- C'est que dame Gisela m'a demandé de... essaya d'esquiver Yuuri en regardant ailleurs

- Ce n'est pas grave! Gisela! Appela t-elle, puis-je t'emprunter ce charmant jeune homme pour une expérience?

- Euh... bien sûr pas de problème... mais...

- Parfait! Coupa la rouquine.

Sans ménagement, elle s'empara du poignet de Yuuri et l'entraîna à sa suite. Elle le mena jusqu'à son laboratoire où se trouvait une machine imposante et quelque peu inquiétante à laquelle, au milieu y avait une sorte de...

- Un sarcophage?! S'étrangla Yuuri.

- Mais non! Ça n'a pas de nom, mais c'est là où tu dois te mettre! Aller! Dit-elle en le poussant, rentre là-dedans!

Malgré ses chaussures qui raclaient le sol, il fut enfermé dans le « sarcophage » .

- C'est parti! Annonça joyeusement Anissina de l'extérieur en enclenchant une manette.

Wolfram, quant à lui, avait eu peine à trouver le courage de montrer le bout de son nez dans le laboratoire de la rouquine mais il était trop curieux pour ne pas se mettre au courant de la situation. Tout à coup, la machine se mise à faire de drôles de bruits.

- Oh mince! Dit Anissina, j'ai oublié l'évacuation du charbon carbonisé! Oh, et puis, ce n'est pas grave, ce n'est pas comme s'il allait étouffer.

- Anissina!! Gronda Wolfram.

Yuuri commençait vraiment à se sentir bizarre et étrangement fatigué... Il avait l'impression que des petits animaux vagabondaient dans tout son corps et en particulier le crâne... sans parler du charbon qui remplissait petit à petit toute la cabine...

- Anissina! Je t'en pris, arrête ce massacre! Supplia Wolfram en voyant la machine dériver complètement.

- J'admets que ce n'était pas prévu... bon tant pis, ça n'a surement pas marcher de toute façon.

La « scientifique » arrêta sa machine et ouvrit la cabine dans laquelle il y avait Yuuri, et celui -ci tomba lamentablement sur le sol, accompagné de plusieurs dizaines de kilos de charbon.

- Eh! Toi! L'apprenti! Ça va? S'alarma Wolfram en le prenant dans ses bras et le retournant sur le dos.

L'intéressé gémit, il ne pouvait même plus ouvrir les yeux.

- C'est quoi ça? Demanda le blond avec inquiétude en touchant quelque chose qui avait poussé sur la tête de l'ex roi démon.

La chose en question se contracta pour lui échapper des doigts ce qui fit sursauter le prince démon.

- Bwa!! c'est vivant!!

- Évidemment! Ça fait parti du corps de Yuuri à présent!! Annonça fièrement Anissina, maintenant, je n'ai plus qu'à inventer la solution inverse, vous vous rendez compte que j'ai marqué l'histoire de la science? Ajouta t-elle en s'adressant à Celi et son fils, seuls spectateurs de la scène.

Wolfram prit un mouchoir dans sa poche et essuya les yeux de Yuuri.

- Ça va? Dit-il en continuant de tripoter les nouvelles parties du corps du brun.

Celui-ci se redressa, puis se tata la tête. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?? Il eu soudain une autre sensation bizarre dans son pantalon. Il y mit sa main sous le regard dégouté de Wolfram et en sortit... une queue? Mais alors... ces choses sur son crâne...

- Des oreilles...?

- Oui... confirma Anissina, tu es maintenant mi-chat, mi humain!! N'est-il pas magnifique mon petit chaton?

_à suivre_

alors, comment avez-vous trouvé? :D il y a des fois où je ne me suis pas étendue, je compte sur vous pour comprendre par vous même au lieu de mettre "puisqu'il truc muche..." comme par exemple: " Il mit alors un point d'honneur à s'occuper des fleurs et réussi même à devenir l'apprenti du jardinier" si Yuuri s'occupe des fleurs c'est bien entendu parce que Wolfram aime en faire autant à ses heures perdues et qu'il espère ainsi le voir plus souvent. Je sais, c'est mon boulot de le mentionner mais ça me saoul lol vous pouvez bien comprendre ça XD donc soyez attentifs :D

il n'y a plus à choisir de chapitre ensuite, désolé, le jeu s'arrête là. J'avais pensé à faire pleins de trucs pour faire bien mais c'est trop long ça me saoul aussi lol d'aileurs j'i pris un peu de retard sur le chapitre 4 donc si je me remet au rytme de une page par jour ( 1000 mots ) je devrais l'avoir fini dans cinq à quatre jours. Mais pas quatre jours à mon avis désolée "


	3. Chapter 3

**responsabilité:** kkm n'est pas à moi bla bla bla on le sait tous

**auteur:** cloclo neechan (qui d'autre?)

**rating:** on va dire M mais ça serit plutôt T... on s'en fiche les lecteurs de kkm ici ont tous entre 16 ans minimum et plus!

**couple:** Yuuram

Bonne lecture!!

Chapitre 3: Aveux

Yuuri s'incrusta dans la salle où se trouvait Wolfram, toujours profondément endormit, après le dîner où il n'avait d'ailleurs pas touché à son assiette. Les Magnifiques Wolframs qu'il avait demandé qu'on amène étaient dans un très joli vase à sorti, mettant en valeur leur beauté. Le roi mit ses bras sur le lit, et veilla sur son bien aimé toute la nuit à ses côtés. Il pleura avant, pendant et après avoir dormi. Lorsqu'il se réveilla, très tôt le matin, il avait toujours un ruisseau de larmes sur ses joues mais... Wolfram, lui, s'était déjà réveillé et le regardait. Puis, il fit glisser sa main gauche pour essuyer les larmes de son fiancé.

- Ne pleure pas comme ça, dit-il, je ne suis pas mort.

Ses mots donnèrent énormément de baume au coeur à Yuuri mais eurent pour effet de faire redoubler ses larmes.

- Je viens de te dire qu je suis... commença le prince démon.

- Je te demande pardon! Sanglota le brun, c'est tout de ma faute! Je... Je... j'étais tellement en colère! Quand j'ai traversé le pond J'ai... j'ai écrasé un panneau qui indiquait de ne pas le prendre car il était dangereux mais j'étais tellement fou de rage que je l'ai bousillé sur mon passage...

- Yuuri...

- ... et après t'es venu – au fait je sais que cette fille c'est ta cousine Conrad m'a tout expliqué après – et donc et puis...

- Yuuri!! laisse-moi m'exprimer! Cria Wolfram autant que ses forces le lui permettaient, écoute. Primo, tu n'y es pour rien, c'est moi qui aurait dû t'expliquer...

- Mais...

- Ferme-là! Secondo, le monde ne tourne pas autour de toi, tu n'es pas responsable de tout ce qui peut se passer. Tertio, c'est pas la peine de pleurer je ne vais pas rester comme ça tout ma vie, et puis...

Le regard de Wolfram sembla se faire plus dur.

- Ça serait à moi de chialer mauviette!

Sur ses mots, il rit dans le but de détendre la lourde atmosphère. En vain.

- Non Wolf, dit sombrement Yuuri, je suis désolé de t'apprendre ça... mais Gisela nous a dit hier soir qu'étant donné que tu t'es brisé le dos, tu ne probablement plus marcher. Je te demande pardon Wolf, ajouta le brun en baissant les yeux.

Le visage de l'intéressé devint soudain très pâle.

- Jamais? Plus... jamais...?

- Je suis désolé! S'excusa une énième fois le roi démon les larmes perlant aux yeux.

- Oh! Yuuri...

Les yeux du blond se perdirent dans le vague, tandis qu'il encaissait la nouvelle. Ne plus jamais marcher... ne plus jamais marcher... sa condition de soldat, fichu en l'air, des années d'entraînement perdues, et comment allait-il se déplacer, faire du sport? Qu'est-ce qu'il allait devenir? Deux bras vinrent interrompre ses pensées puis l'enlacer.

- Wolf...

- Yuuri, je... mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire? Dit le prince handicapé d'une voix blanche.

- Je... tu as toujours envie de te marier avec moi? Demanda timidement le roi démon.

Des larmes de joie apparurent aux yeux du blond.

- Bien sûr! Quelle question!

Il rendit l'étreinte de Yuuri avec le sourire aux lèvres puis le perdit aussitôt.

- Mais je serais un fardeau non?

- Pas du tout. Bien au contraire, tu seras ma source d'énergie. Tu sais...

Il marqua une pause, prit une profonde inspiration, et enchaîna:

- ... je t'aime Wolf.

- Moi aussi Yuu'.

C'est tout? Finalement il s'était fait des films! C'était aussi simple que ça? Il aurait mieux fait de l'avoir dit plus tôt. Mais d'un autre côté, il pouvait s'attendre à cette « non réaction » de la part de son fiancé étant donné toutes les larmes qu'il a versé jusque là, mais pas vaines de ce point de vue. En revanche, Wolfram était handicapé à présent, et celui-ci en souffrirait inévitablement toute sa vie, mais il ferait en sorte de le réconforter le plus possible avec son amour. Il allait commencer dès maintenant d'ailleurs. Il se desserra légèrement de lui puis le regarda droit dans les yeux avec un air sérieux.

- Yuuri?

L'intéressé se pencha et toucha les lèvres de son fiancé avec les siennes. Le baiser était chaste, doux, tendre. Ce n'était rien mais cela représentait tout pour le prince et le roi démon. Yuuri se retira et le regarda à nouveau mais avec une mine amoureuse, complètement sous le charme.

- Quand veux-tu qu'on se mari? Demanda t-il.

- Et bien... le plus vite possible.

- Tu veux que le mariage soit comment?

Yuuri continua sa série de questions utiles au bien-être de son fiancé puis il fut décidé qu'ils se marieraient dans cinq semaines, uniquement avec les personnes qu'ils connaissaient, et non pas avec tous les rois des royaumes aux alentours même si ça aurait été signe de fraternité entre eux. Un mariage intime et pour la nuit de noces... Yuuri proposa à Wolfram qu'ils aillent tous les deux dans son monde, qu'ils voyageraient ensemble et lui montrerait de merveilleux paysages et le luxe à la terrienne. Les yeux de Wolfram semblèrent briller de milles feux alors qu'il écoutait son fiancé. Yuuri devait vraiment l'aimer pour faire tout ça.

- C'est d'accord, j'aimerais bien découvrir cette partie de ton monde... juste avec toi.

Il se collèrent une nouvelle fois l'un à l'autre puis Yuuri se leva sous le regard d'abord étonné puis suppliant de son fiancé pour qu'il reste, alla verrouiller la porte avant de s'immiscer dans le lit avec Wolfram.

- Je t'aime, souffla t-il en se postant au dessus de lui et en l'embrassant.

- Mmh... Yuuri, interrompit le blond, comment allons-nous nous aimer dans l'état où je suis à présent? Je...

- Chut, coupa le brun, je peux très bien... - il passa sa main gauche sous la cuisse de Wolfram - entreprendre les choses... avec ta permission mon trésor...

Son trésor! Il l'avait appelé son trésor! Wolfram se laissa dévorer par l'amour que lui offrait son fiancé, lui faisant momentanément oublier son malheur pour ressentir le plus grand de tous les bonheurs. Ensuite, ils s'endormirent l'un à côté de l'autre et se réveillèrent juste avant l'heure du petit déjeuné, mais surtout, avant de se faire surprendre par Gisela venue prendre connaissance l'état du blessé. Sous les ordres, ou la demande, de Yuuri, Anissina confectionna un fauteuil roulant avec lequel Wolfram pourrait se déplacer, mais évidemment, testé au préalable par sa majesté. Malgré son état, Wolfram réussi à être le plus heureux de tous les démons, grâce à l'amour et à l'attention de son cher et tendre futur époux.

**fin**

_En choisissant ce chapitre vous avez mit fin à la fic. Etait-ce le bon choix? est-ce mieux pour le destin de Yuuri et de Wolfram? vous le saurez en vérifiant par vous-même dans le second chapitre! lol :D_

_Cependant je suis peut-être allé un peu trop vite en l'écrivant, étant donné que je me suis donné du mal pour le chapitre 2 que j'ai écris avant._ (j'suis blasée)_ ceci dit j'espère que ça vous aura plus :)_


	4. Chapter 4

**Auteur:** un milliard de chinois et mwa et mwa et mwa lol non juste moi (je sais que les chinois ne sont pas seulement un milliard je sais...)

**Responabilité:** pas un gramme de Kyo Kara Maoh ne m'apartient...

**rating:** M

merci pour vos reviews ça m'a fait très plaisir :) réponse à **malila:** en fait je comptais faire la suite du chapitre deux depuis le début lol je voulais juste faire comme si vous, lecteurs, vous étiez à la place de Yuuri et devez faire un choix sur la décision à prendre, comme une sorte de jeu mis que vous pouviez voir l'autre réponse sans problème quand même.

réponse ensuite à **melmilou** ben en fait comme j'ai écris "fin" à la fin du chapitre 3 c'est que c'est fini pour cette version :) et comme la version du chapitre 2 est plus longue alors je la divise en plus de chapitres et je l'écris au fur et à mesure. Mais bref, vous aurez plus de précisions quand j'aurais fini sinon ça gâche tout :D

Chapitre 4: La vie hybride

Au château du serment du sang, le grand sage, Murata Ken, attendait dans sa chambre. Il y avait quelques jours, il avait confié à Jozak son désir d'avoir quelqu'un dans sa vie, et celui-ci lui avait alors fait une proposition: lui non plus n'avait personne et aimerait bien que quelqu'un l'attende lorsqu'il partait en mission. Il lui avait donc demandé de sortir avec lui pendant une semaine, histoire de savoir s'ils étaient « compatibles » et ils réfléchiraient après, sans que personne ne le sache bien sûr. Murata avait accepté et depuis, Josak trouvait toujours le moyen de s'introduire dans sa chambre en toute discrétion. Le grand sage n'avait cependant pas prévu que par « sortir » Josak voulait dire « coucher » ensemble. Aujourd'hui était le quatrième soir de la semaine et il était toujours fatigué des nuits incroyables qu'il avait passé avec lui bien qu'il n'était pas toujours sur un petit nuage. Il continuait à attendre son amant de la semaine décidément bien en retard quand tout à coup...

- Votre Altesse! Cria une voix.

Conrad ouvrit violemment la porte qui le séparait du grand sage qui fit un bond d'un mètre sur son lit.

- Eh bien seigneur Weller...

Le capitaine aux cheveux châtains expliqua alors ce qu'il s'était passé et que malgré que lui et les autres aient attendu plus de deux heures, le roi ne se réveillait pas. Murata abandonna son ennuyeuse besogne pour courir rejoindre la chambre royal où se trouvait Yuuri, étendu de tout son long sur le lit, les yeux ouverts mais le regard vide. Il l'examina et dit:

- Même constat que le dernière fois. Il faut attendre qu'il se réveille. Je peux toujours faire quelque chose mais c'est compliqué... en revanche, s'il reste comme ça trop longtemps, je ne vois pas d'autre moyen.

- Lequel est-ce? Demanda Günter.

Le grand sage prit le miroir démoniaque.

- Il faut que je me serve de ceci et que je fouille le passé comme le futur. Mais je privilégie le passé puisque c'est sans doute là qu'il est allé se fourrer. Je me demande bien comment il s'y prendra pour modifier les choses mais il est déterminé. Je vais tester ma méthode tout de suite.

Joignant le geste à la parole, il fixa le « bol » tout en activant ses pouvoirs qui formèrent un aura bleu autour de lui. Soudain, une lumière apparu de l'objet magique. Il sembla que des images passaient sur une sorte d'écran magique dans le miroir démoniaque. Les mains de Murata commencèrent à trembler. Il était plus concentré que jamais et était le seul à voir ces images. Elles étaient celles du passé, quelques jours auparavant seulement, là où aurait souhaité être Yuuri. Mais il n'était pas là. Où pouvait-il bien être...?

- N'est-il pas mignon? Insistait inlassablement Anissina.

- Là n'est pas la question! Répliqua Wolfram, en plus, tu as faillis l'étouffer avec ton charbon! Je croyais qu tu avais seulement besoin de son pouvoir pour faire tourner ta machine!

- Comme je rencontre souvent des mauviettes comme ton plus vieux frère, il faut que j'innove pour que ça ne soit pas la seule source d'énergie!

Pendant qu'ils se disputaient, Yuuri retrouvait peu à peu ses esprits et réalisa une chose d'une importance capitale: la couleur de ses cheveux avait dû revenir. Il regarda ses mains qui avaient quelque peu changées et ses nouveaux poils étaient bien évidemment noirs. Si jamais ils s'apercevaient que cela n'était pas dû au charbon, il y avait beaucoup de chance qu'ils fasse le lien avec le miroir démoniaque. Sans crier gare, il se leva d'un bond, et s'enfuit à toutes... pattes. Il avait obtenu de ses nouveaux collègues du colorant pour cheveux, le même que celui qu'il avait utilisé avant de voyager dans le temps. Il ignora complètement les appels d'Anissina de Wolfram et de Celi et fonça dans sa chambre pendre le précieux produit et filer dans la salle de bain. Fort heureusement, il n'y avait personne à cette heure de la journée. Il se nettoya rapidement et s'activa pour se recouvrir complètement de teinture. Heureusement encore que le colorant du royaume des démons ne tachait pas la peau sinon il aurait été démasqué. En trente-cinq minutes, tout fut finit et il pu enfin sortir de sa cachette, bien qu'il était mort de honte avec ses oreilles de chat qui avaient remplacés les anciennes sur le haut de crâne. Il commença à se diriger vers l'extérieur pour rejoindre Gisela lorsqu'il entendit Wolfram l'appeler.

- L'apprenti! Eh, l'amnésique! Est-ce que ça va?

Yuuri fit un signe de tête à l'affirmatif.

- C'est juste que...

Faute de mots, il désigna ses nouveaux attributs ce qui étonnement, fit rosir Wolfram.

- Bon, eh bien, fit ce dernier, c'est le principal. Je vais en informer ma mère. Salut.

Sur ses mots, il tourna les talons et s'en alla sous le regard amoureux de Yuuri. Celui-ci eut sa dose de taquineries suivant les jours suivants et fut dorénavant officiellement surnommé « le chaton » dû à son joli minois qui en attirait plus d'un. On commençait même déjà à lui proposer de la compagnie pour une prochaine fête qui durerait trois jours, qui rassemblerait tous les domestiques et les aristocrates autour d'une même table et les unirait au moins l'espace de ces trois jours, auxquels le taux d'ivrognes s'égarant augmentaient sensiblement dans les deux camps des domestiques et des aristocrates. Yuuri refusait toutes les propositions que ses « confrères » lui faisait, au plus grand bonheur du blond qui avait d'ailleurs été charger par sa mère de veiller sur lui durant le festival car il attirait un peu trop les regards et risquait d'avoir quelques désagréments. Le mi-chat mi-humain serait chargé de faire la distribution des boissons avec Josak qui sera bien entendu habillé en femme. L'espion aux cheveux roux, se faisait un plaisir de déguiser Yuuri pour attirer la clientèle et ainsi « mieux faire la fête ». Le faux châtain se retrouva donc vêtu d'un juste-au-corps en cuir marron moulant avec une fermeture éclair avant allant de son cou jusqu'aux fesses et au prix de maintes supplications, une jupe néanmoins courte pour cacher ce qu'il considérait de trop voyant par rapport aux formes au niveau de son bassin, à l'avant comme à l'arrière. Wolfram n'avait pas encore vu le déguisement du mi-chat mi-humain mais n'avait qu'une hâte, c'était que le festival commence pour coller la petite chose qu'il commençait à aimer. Et, enfin, le jour tant attendu arriva. Les festivités firent penser à Yuuri à la kermesse de son école sauf que ceux qui s'en occupait ne se faisait pas d'argent, ils faisaient ça juste pour le plaisir. De plus, à son agréable surprise, le beau prince ne semblait pas vouloir le quitter d'une semelle même s'il n'avait pas à aller bien loin puisqu'il distribuait des boissons. Il avait aussi curieusement apprécié la mine scandalisé que Wolfram avait eu lorsque le blond l'avait vu dans sa tenu. La présence de ce dernier protégeait Yuuri des vautours mais attirait la rumeur jusqu'à ce que le prince démon explique, à la plus grande déception du « chaton », que c'était nulle autre que sa mère qui avait demandé à ce qu'il le suivre pour qu'il soit tranquille.

- Il s'il avait envie de notre compagnie et de boire un verre avec nous? Dit un homme un peu louche.

- Je suppose qu'il a une langue et qu'il sait s'en servir, n'est-ce pas? Demanda t-il à l'encontre de Yuuri.

- Oui oui bien sûr! Répondit l'intéressé un peu prit au dépourvu, je suis désolé, ajouta t-il à l'homme louche.

Ce dernier grommela et partit sans demander son reste. Yuuri accepta néanmoins de se promener un petit moment en compagnie des quatre seules domestiques qu'il connaissait ( à savoir Doria, Sangria, Gloria et Effe), au grand dam de Wolfram. Le soir venu, tous les aristocrates du château, les domestiques, soldats et autres se réunirent autour de la même table pour manger. Évidemment, les nobles avaient aussi mit la main à la patte pour faire la cuisine. Wolfram et Yuuri s'assirent naturellement côte à côte en se jetant mutuellement des regards discrets.

« Ah! ce que Wolfram pouvait être beau! » pensa Yuuri, rien que d'y songer, il commençait à avoir des frissons. Si seulement il s'était aperçut qu'il l'adorait plus tôt! Si seulement il lui avait montrer tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour lui plus tôt! Yuuri commença à adopter une mine sombre au fur et à mesure qu'il plongeait dans ses sinistres regrets du passé.

« Ah! Ce que Yuuri pouvait être craquant! » pensa Wolfram, rien que d'y songer, il commençait à avoir des frissons. Si seulement ce chaton avait pu être un noble, non amnésique, il n'aurait pas eut honte de ses sentiments. Mais d'un autre côté, sa mère s'était bien marier avec un seigneur humain une fois, le père de Conrad. Il n'était certes pas amnésique, lui au moins savait s'il était libre ou pas, la moindre des choses. Mais au fond il s'en fichait un peu. Sil avait une femme ou une fiancé quelle qu'elle soit il n'a qu'à dire qu'il ne le savait pas et il garderait la place. Mais... il devrait peut-être arrêter ses délires ici car si l'amnésique refusait toutes les avances qu'il recevait de très jolies filles alors lui, qui avait été terriblement injuste lors de leur première rencontre, n'avait certainement guère plus de chance. Il rejeta un coup d'oeil vers son aimé et remarqua qu'il avait la mine sombre.

- Ça va? Demanda t-il.

Yuuri sortit de son monde et sembla se rendre compte de la présence du blond pour la première fois de la soirée.

- Euh... oui merci.

Le félin lui fit son plus beau sourire qui fit complètement fondre le prince démon. Celui-ci n'avait décidément pas de chance de tomber amoureux d'un garçon si mignon et si gentil. Au cours du long repas, nombreux étaient ceux qui se firent reconduire dans leur chambre à cause de leur état d'ivresse. Malheureusement, ces ivrognes ne furent pas _tous _raccompagnés et ceux qui restaient n'étaient pas des plus honnêtes... Il n'était que 21H lorsque Yuuri sortit de table pour digérer un peu tout ce qu'il avait mangé, sous le regard attentif mais malgré tout langoureux de son « protecteur ». Il se promena aux alentours sans trop s'éloigner, se dégourdissant les jambes quand soudain...

- Tiens tiens tiens, mais c'est le petit chaton!

L'interpellé se retourna et vit l'homme à l'allure louche qu'il avait rencontré quelques heures plus tôt, ivre, accompagné par deux autres types du même genre.

Ça faisait un petit moment que Yuuri n'était pas revenu. Regrettant de ne pas l'avoir suivit, Wolfram se mit aussitôt en route, inquiet. Il n'eut pas à marcher bien longtemps pour entendre des cris. L'amnésique! Il courut à toutes jambes pour découvrir... l'élu de son coeur, terrorisé, immobilisé par deux hommes saouls et un troisième, aussi ivre, posté entre ses jambes, les mains un peu trop baladeuses, bref, tentant de l'abuser. Tout à coup, il vit rouge. Non. Il ne les laisserait pas faire ça. Il dégaina son épée et se rua dans la direction des fautifs.

- CASSEZ-VOUS DE LÀÀÀ !!

Les trois hommes ne se firent pas prier pour lâcher leur proie et la laissa tomber par terre. En titubant, ils crachèrent des insultes à l'encontre de Yuuri et de Wolfram mais s'enfuirent vite avant de tâter de l'épée du blond. Celui-ci se retourna vers son aimé lorsqu'il s'aperçu qu'il pleurait.

- Oh! Est-ce que ça va? Ils ont eut le temps de te faire quelque chose? Qu'est-ce que je dis! Je m'excuse c'est de ma faute, je n'aurais pas dû te laisser tout seul! Je suis désolé.

Le « chaton » leva ses yeux gonflés et rouge vers son sauveur.

- Tu n'y... es... pour rien... sanglota t-il.

- Mère m'avait demandé de te protéger des personnes malveillantes, expliqua Wolfram en s'accroupissant devant lui, elle se doutait de quelque chose et je n'ai pas rempli la tâche qu'elle m'a...

- Ne t'inquiète pas... ils m'ont... ils m'ont... touché mais ils n'ont pas eu le temps d'aller jusqu'au bout...

Les mots de Yuuri se coincèrent dans sa gorge mais il eut la force de sourire faiblement.

- Grâce à toi... continua le faux amnésique en lui prenant la main, merci.

Le prince démon rougit.

- Euh... mais de rien!

Il serra sa main et l'aida à se lever, puis, il l'emmena à sa suite.

Le coeur de Yuuri battait toujours de la peur qu'il venait d'avoir. Les trois hommes l'avaient progressivement entouré avant que deux d'entre eux ne se saisissent de ses bras tandis que le troisième ne vienne essayer de le déshabiller puis que Wolfram intervienne. Le mi-chat mi-humain ne voulu pas que le beau blond le reconduise dans sa chambre, son absence se ferait remarquer et il n'avait pas envie de se justifier. Le prince démon le ramena donc à la table des festivités, et fit comme si ne rien n'était mais il ne pu pas fermer les yeux quand...

- Eh! Euh... l'apprenti, dit-il, tu ne devrais pas boire tout ça, c'est de l'alcool fort...

- M'en fiche, répondit l'intéressé qui avait déjà le regard vitreux, si _ça _recommence, au moins, - il fit un grand geste avec son bras droit – je ne m'en souviendrais pas! Et ça sera tant mieux!

Il ravala une gorgé de sa bière, la reposa lourdement sur la table puis ne bougea plus. Son regard s'était à nouveau fait sombre sous l'oeil attentif de Wolfram. Un peu plus tard, celui-ci l'aida à retourner dans sa chambre et l'installa alors que le «chaton » était encore tout habillé de cet accoutrement que le blond trouvait absolument ridicule et provocant. Quand il voulu s'en aller, il sentit une pression sur sa main puis se retourna pour voir quelle en était l'origine. Le mi-chat mi-humain la serrait avec la sienne et le regardait avec des petits yeux de félin endormit.

- Ne me laisse pas... murmura t-il.

Le prince démon s'assit alors sur le lit et répondit avec un sourire:

- Tu n'as pas à t'en faire ils ne reviendront pas.

- Reste avec moi... s'il te plaît...

La demande fit rougir le blond mais il n'eut pas la force de refuser catégoriquement tout de suite:

- Si on apprend qu'on a passé la nuit ensemble même si o ne fait que dormir ça va faire du bruit...

- Mais non... dit Yuuri en se redressant, personne sait que tu es là...

Il l'enlaça lentement et avec sensualité puis commença à coller sa tête à la sienne.

- Que... arrête l'amnésique, ordonna Wolfram en le saisissant par les épaules.

- Ce n'est pas gentil de m'appeler l'amnésique...tu n'as vraiment pas envie? Je suis sûr qu si... prends moi... je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi?

Yuuri avait déjà recommencé ses caresses aux points sensibles du corps mais fut vite recoucher par son ex-fiancé qui ne pouvait pas le quitter des yeux. À force de remuer, la jupe du félin avait remonté et le beau blond pouvait voir le bas de son juste-au-corps moulant qui ressemblait à un sous vêtement. Wolfram continua sans s'en rendre compte à loucher sur les parties intimes de son « chaton » qui le remarqua malgré son état d'ivresse. Il fit lentement glisser une de ses mains sur l'arrière de sa cuisse, défit l'attache de la jupe et la laissa tomber par terre. Il se mit ensuite sur le dos, révélant au passage par où passait la fermeture éclair et commença à la faire descendre jusqu'au milieu de son ventre avant de passer une autre main sur son torse, de soulever son bassin et d'écarter légèrement les jambes pour que le blond ne manque pas la cible dont les formes se voyaient largement. Wolfram ne pu plus rien dire, il était complètement hypnotisé par le spectacle. Il commençait à sérieusement être excité et l'image de sa mère avait définitivement disparu de son esprit. La seul chose à quoi il pensait était de se jeter sur l'objet de son envie et de le faire sien. Le félin se tortilla dans tout les sens, en poussant des gémissements, des soupirs, et des miaulements de chaleur, n'en pouvant plus d'attendre, faisant ainsi fondre le prince démon de désir. Ce dernier finit par s'avancer, finit de le déshabiller pour l'être également et se fondre avec l'être cher à son coeur. Yuuri continuait inlassablement de gémir de bonheur sous les coups de hanches de Wolfram qui multipliait les caresses et les baisers aux points sensibles tel que le lobe de sa nouvelle oreille, les lèvres, le cou puis plus bas...

Murata sortit soudain de sa torpeur puis perdit l'équilibre. Conrad se précipita pour le rattraper avant qu'il ne touche le sol.

- Votre Altesse! S'écria t-il, ne me dîtes pas que...

- Tout va bien seigneur Weller, dit le grand sage, j'ai juste mal utilisé ma magie. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de l'utiliser de cette manière.

Conrad poussa un soupir de soulagement avant de le poser doucement par terre.

- Vous devriez vous reposer, proposa le capitaine, je vous reconduis dans votre chambre.

- Volontiers.

L'homme aux cheveux châtains s'exécuta, et le portant un bras sous les genoux, un bras derrière les épaules, il le déposa doucement sur le lit et prit congé en s'inclinant. Murata attendit une minute après son départ puis dit à voix haute:

- Tu peux sortir Josak je sais que tu es là!

Un homme roux souriant se montra de dessous une table qui avait une nappe suffisamment longue pour le cacher.

- On ne peut rien vous cacher votre Altesse. Mais que faisiez-vous?

- Shibuya a encore fait une bêtise. Il s'est servit du miroir démoniaque, il voulait certainement retourner dans le passé et faire en sorte que Wolfram n'ait pas son accident. Mais je ne peux pas savoir s'il est tombé dans le futur au lieu du passé... l'avenir nous l'dira! Plaisanta le grand « sage », non c'est pas drôle. Mais là j'ai mal utilisé mon pouvoir et je me suis vite fatigué.

- Ah... je comprends mieux pourquoi capitaine vous a ramener, j'ai faillit me faire des idées vous savez... dit Josak en se faufilant dans le lit.

- Allons, répondit Murata en souriant, croirais-tu vraiment que je serais capable de te tromper dès la première semaine?

- Qui sait? Peut-être que vous n'êtes pas si sage que ça... rétorqua l'espion en faufilant sa main derrière l'abdomen de Murata pour le ramener à lui.

- Mmh... oui... qui sait? Je ne suis qu'un démon.

Le lendemain, Murata essaya toute la journée, jusqu'à l'épuisement, de retrouver Yuuri mais fut interrompu par Shôri qui venait juste d'arriver au royaume des démons et voulait absolument se servir lui aussi du miroir démoniaque pour retrouver son frère. Mais Murata ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et dût courir en faisant le tour du château pour que le grand frère ne puisse pas s'emparer de l'objet magique. Il réussit à le cacher dans les cuisines et en sortit discrètement mais se fit à nouveau rapidement repérer.

- L'ami de mon frère! Cria Shôri, où est le bol?!

- C'est pas un bol.

- Ça en avait la forme en tout cas!

- Tu peux toujours causer je ne te laisserais pas faire la même bêtise, étant donné que tu es son frère, tu es le seul avec lui à pouvoir l'utiliser et je n'ai pas envie de chercher deux idiots déjà que le premier est introuvable pour l'instant alors pas besoin d'un deuxième!

- Alors comment faire? Même les autres sont impuissants pour aider Yuu-chan...

Le ton de Shôri était triste et regardait à présent le sol. Le grand sage lui posa une main sur l'épaule et lui remonta le menton en lui adressant un regard qui se voulait bienveillant mais ferme.

- Je ferais le nécessaire pour le ramener je te l'promet.

Shôri leva les yeux dans les siens. Murata semblait être très sérieux. L'apprenti roi démon de la terre se dit qu'il avait été peut-être injuste avec lui. C'est vrai, l'ami de son frère avait l'âge de Yuuri même s'il avait 4000 ans de vie derrière lui. En plus, il semblait vraiment exténué d'user de ses pouvoirs de la sorte pour retrouver son petit frère.

- Merci. Je suis désolé, je... je suis tellement inquiet...

- Je comprends tout à fait mais ne fais pas de bêtises s'il te plaît.

La sincérité dans la voix de Murata attendrit Shôri, et le fit se pencher tout doucement vers lui. Après tout, l'ami de son frère prenait soin de Yuuri du mieux qu'il pouvait et empêchait que d'autres catastrophes ne surviennent comme l'empêcher de faire sa bêtise. Son comportement ressemblait à celui de Yuuri parfois... oui... il ressemblait à son Yuuri si cher à son coeur...

Leurs visages étaient à présent tout proche quand...

- Ah! Votre Altesse! Maître Shôri! Appela une voix.

Le second interpellé sursauta en relevant brusquement la tête et vit avec le grand sage que c'était Conrad accompagné de Josak.

Yuuri commençait peu à peu à se réveiller avec la migraine largement atténuée par la douce chaleur protectrice tout autour de lui, câline, grognant adorablement, lui donnant des baisers sur le visage... lui donnant des baisers sur le visage?! Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux et vit que c'était Wolfram la source de son bien-être, enroulé autour de lui comme il l'était lui-même autour du blond.

- Bien dormi mon petit chaton? Dit-il d'une voix douce et amoureuse que Yuuri ne lui connaissait pas, tu n'as pas froid?

- Hein? Euh non non tu me réchauffes bien là.

Le semis félin rougit soudain, se tordit de gêne et détourna les yeux mais cela n'échappa pas à Wolfram.

- Je n'avais encore jamais vu de chaton rougir... fit-il, tu es vraiment trop mignon, ajouta t-il en le serrant un peu plus en frottant sa joue contre celle de son bien-aimé.

Celui-ci se laissa faire mais ne dit rien. Il est complètement perdu. Que s'était-il passé? Et puis... un petit détail qui avait néanmoins son importance le chiffonnait... que faisait-il nu, et Wolfram avec? La lumière vint le perturber dans sa réflexion lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il faisait largement jour.

- Oh non! Je suis en retard! Gisela va m'tuer!

Il essaya de se lever mais en fut empêché par le beau blond.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais...?

- Lors de cette fête de trois jours, personne ne travail ou alors juste pour les préparatifs mais on n'est pas obliger d'y aller, surtout qu'après ses trois jours on aura pas souvent l'occasion de s'aimer comme ça.

- Oui... répondit le félin d'un ton hésitant.

- ... Qu'est-ce que tu as...?

- J'ai un peu mal à la tête c'est tout.

- Tu as la gueule bois mon pauvre! Mais ne t'inquiète pas!! ajouta soudain Wolfram comme si il avait dit une bêtise.

- Oh!

Yuuri se souvint soudain de ce qui s'était passé la veille. Quand il avait voulu se promener, il avait été victime d'une tentative de viol, puis il était allé se saoulé pour faire passer sa douleur et... il ne se souvenait de la suite que par flashs. Wolfram l'avait raccompagné jusqu'à sa chambre ensuite le mi-chat mi-humain lui avait fait des avances que le blond n'avait apparemment pas refuser. Wolfram s'était avancé puis une longue danse mouvementée dans laquelle le blond était le meneur s'était ensuivit. D'un côté, il fallait l'admettre, il s'était bien consolé de son agression dans ses bras, mais d'un autre côté il refaisait une nouvelle gaffe car maintenant que Yuuri était dans ses bras, le prince démon n'allait plus le lâcher et il lui ferait immanquablement du mal. Devait-il lui dire ce qu'il faisait là maintenant? Le croirait-il au moins? Non, certainement pas. Il penserait plutôt qu'il avait trop bu.

Wolfram ne savait plus où se mettre. Quel manque de tact de lui avoir reparler de l'incident d'hier!

- Mmh... euh... tu veux prendre le petit déjeuné?

- Non pas tout de suite je veux rester encore un peu avec toi, répondit le félin en se pelotant contre lui et en ronronnant bruyamment pour le plus grand plaisir de Wolfram.

Décidément, ce dernier commençait à apprécier ce satané festival de la fraternité pour finir. Ils restèrent encore au lit un petit moment avant de se restaurer mais le beau prince démon prit quand même soin de choisir la tenu vestimentaire de Yuuri avant qu'il ne sorte pour être sûr qu'il soit le moins provocant possible. Il ne se lâchèrent pas d'une semelle jusqu'à ce que...

- Wolfram! Appela la voix d'Anissina.

- Qu'y a t-il?

- J'ai réparer mon invention mais pour voir si ça marche j'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour la tester mais je ne trouve pas Gwendal. Aller, après tout, tu as été chargé par dame Celi de le protégé n'est-ce pas? Dit-elle en le prenant par le bras et l'entraînant avec elle suivit de Yuuri.

- Ça dépend de quoi...

- Wol...! seigneur Wolfram!! s'indigna le chaton.

L'intéressé ne manqua pas de noté que l'apprenti médecin avait fait comme si ne rien n'était...

Anissina enferma le dit prince dans le « sarcophage » et enclencha la machine.

- Mais pourquoi l'essayez-vous sur Wolfram si c'est censé faire l'effet inverse pour mon cas? Demanda le mi-chat.

- S'il s'en sort sans avoir subit de changements, ça veut dire que c'est bon, expliqua la scientifique, dans le cas inverse ça veut dire qu'il deviendra comme vous et comme ça votre cas n'empirera pas.

- Ah...

« Bonne chance Wolf » pensa Yuuri.

- Tu a réussi à la réparer? Questionna Celi qui venait d'apparaître dans la pièce.

- Oui!! annonça fièrement Anissina, mais je la teste quand même au cas où, sur Wolfram. Mais ne t'inquiète pas , au pire, il ne se retrouvera pas recouvert de charbon.

À peine eut-elle le temps de finir sa phrase, que la machine commençait à faire de bruits suspects.

- Anissina!! cria le blond de l'intérrieur de la cabine, arrête ça tout de suiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiite!!

- Pourquoi? Elle a l'air de bien marcher, répliqua la scientifique sûre d'elle.

- J'ai l'impression que des bestioles courent dans mon corps! C'est horrible! Arrête ça!

- C'est bon j'ai compris, se résigna la rouquine.

Elle appuya sur un gros bouton rouge qui stoppa et calma le système. Celi s'occupa d'ouvrir la cabine dans laquelle son plus jeune fils demeurait, et elle vit... Wolfram, la tête dans ses mains, accroupit, comme s'il était atteint d'une migraine atroce.

- Ça va Wolfie? Demanda Celi en se baissant à sa hauteur.

- Je... je...

Il n'eut pas besoin de parler pour que les trois protagonistes comprennent. Wolfram cachait avec ses mains les petites oreilles qui avaient poussées en haut de son crâne.

- Oh Wolfram... dit Anissina.

- Pourquoi? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fallut que...?

Il termina sa phrase dans une sorte de grognement de chat en colère.

- OoohOoh! Wolfiiiie, s'extasia Celi, comme tu es trop craquant!!

- Mais je m'en contre balance!

- Surveille tes paroles...

Le... deuxième mi-chat mi humain se releva avec la queue battant l'air furieusement et se dirigea vers la sortie quand il fut perturbé par la vue superbe de son amant. Il se rapprocha de lui et commença à le renifler avec son nouveau, petit, nez. Les deux aristocrates regardaient la scène, arborant de grands yeux, peu habituées de voir Wolfram se comporter de la sorte. De plus, bizarrement, l'apprenti médecin commençait à faire de même et leurs nez se touchèrent, mais il commença à prendre de la distance lorsque son côté humain reprit le dessus et lui dit qu'il ne devait pas faire ça devant Celi et Anissina. Le mi-chat blond se rapprocha de l'objet de son attention mais Yuuri continuait à reculer jusqu'à ce qu'une course poursuite se déroule à travers la pièce. Les deux félins usaient de toutes leurs nouvelles capacités pour sauter sur les tables, grimper au mur, retomber sur leurs quatre pattes à tel point que cela devint vite le souk dans le laboratoire d'Anissina et cassèrent une partie de sa machine.

- Wolfie! Hem... et toi! Ne saccagez pas tout sinon dame Anissina ne pourra pas vous faire revenir à votre état d'origine!

« Je crois bien que c'est foutu de toute façon » pensèrent les deux « chatons ». Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux, leurs queues étaient hérissées de tous leurs poils et grognaient vilainement.

- Ne soit pas méchant avec lui Wolfie je ne t'ai pas dit de le martyriser.

Ces mots eurent pour effet de calmer les petits tigres qui se rapprochèrent peu à peu d'un air méfiant avant de se re-renifler, puis ils redevinrent calme. Ensuite, ils se mirent à se chercher mutuellement des caresses puis des ronronnements se firent entendre, et ils entamèrent de lécher la bouche de l'autre sous les yeux estomaquées des aristocrates.

- C'est un effet secondaire? Demanda Celi.

- Eh bien... comme ils ont tous les deux des hormones de chat... je m'y attendait mais comme l'amnésique n'en avait pas montrer de signe... il lui fallait juste un partenaire en fait...

- Un partenaire?!

- Enfin quelqu'un comme lui quoi. De plus, comme les chats, il doit avoir besoin d'affection, mais ça ne durera pas, vu le caractère de ton fils ils se chercheront les noises plus qu'autre chose comme maintenant.

Pendant qu'elles parlaient, les deux chatons commençaient déjà à s'enlacer et à se donner de langoureux baisers, puis, lorsqu'il se rendirent compte de la situation, ils s'éclipsèrent pour se retrouver dans la chambre du blond pour débuter leurs ébats amoureux. La nouvelle de la transformation de Wolfram fit le tour du château en un temps record mais celle où il avait fricoté avec Yuuri ne sortit pas de la bouche de Celi ou d'Anissina, gardant ainsi le secret.. Les deux tourtereaux profitaient de chaque occasion pour s'embrasser, se faire des « coucou! » et se câliner à l'abris des regards. Ils passèrent les deux jours – et nuits – restants collés ensemble. Mais se fut plus dur lors des jours suivants, où ils devaient sans arrêt monter des mascarades pour se voir et se retrouver dans le même lit la nuit. Ils finirent par réussir quasiment à chaque fois et faisaient passionnément l'amour pour rattraper le temps perdu. Mais un jour...

Yuuri était comme à l'accoutumé avec Gisela et apprenait par coeur le nom quelques plantes médicinales et leurs propriétés. Il faisait un exercice de simulation dans une grande tente de soin quand soudain...

- Ah!

Il ressentit une douleur aiguë devenir de plus en plus forte dans son ventre et tomba par terre. Le bruit provoqué attira Gisela à l'intérieur et vit son apprenti gisant sur le sol, plié en deux, la souffrance se lisant sur son visage.

- Que t'arrive t-il? Dit-elle.

- J'ai une douleur atroce au milieu du ventre, répondit-il entre ses dents, je ne peux plus bouger.

- Attend moi une seconde.

La femme médecin sortit de la tente et appela un soldat qui se dirigea vers le malade, le porta délicatement, et le déposa sur un lit.

- Tu peux essayer de te mettre droit pour que je puisse t'examiner? Demanda Gisela.

Yuuri s'allongea péniblement au prix d'un gros effort puis elle commença à l'examiner.

- Est-ce que ça te fait mal lorsque j'appui là?

- Non.

- Et là?

- GYAAAA!! OUI!!

La femme médecin sembla réfléchir puis demanda au soldat de se retirer.

- Je... commença t-elle.

- DAME GISELA!! hurla la voix de Darcascos, IL Y A EU UN ACCIDENT DU CÔTÉ NORD DU CHÂTEAU NOUS AVONS BESOIN DE VOTRE AIDE POUR SOIGNER LES BLESSÉS!!

- LA FERME DARCASCOS JE NE SUIS PAS SOOOOURDE!! hurla à son tour Gisela avec une voix encore plus puissante à en faire trembler les murs, excuse-moi petit, repris t-elle avec une voix infiniment douce à l'égard de Yuuri, je dois y aller mais ne t'inquiète pas ce que tu as n'est pas une maladie je t'expliquerais plus tard, tiens, avale ça, ça te fera du bien.

Elle lui tendit une sorte de comprimé qu'il avala avec de l'eau puis, sans s'en rendre compte, il s'endormit.

Une fois l'incident « du côté nord du château » clos, Gisela se mit à réfléchir, la main gauche soutenant son coude droit avec la main droite sous le menton. Josak, qui avait aidé à déblayer les échafaudages de restauration du château qui s'étaient effondrés, vint à sa rencontre.

- Eh bien, dame Gisela, quelque chose vous tracasse? Demanda t-il avec son habituel sourire.

- En fait, c'est à propos de mon apprenti, vous savez, l'amnésique... tout à l'heure, il a ressentit une violente douleur dans le ventre...

- Et alors? Il est gravement malade?

- Non pas du tout, je ne lui ai pas encore dit mais il est enceint... mais je ne vois pas qui pourrait être le second père.

Tadan!! and here, the chapter 4 is up et c'est le cinquième jour que j'avais prédit!! j'ai pas fait de retard même si on est pas le matin lol mais comme je risque d'être de moins en moins sur l'ordi ces prochains jours, la suite va se faire attendre mais je ferais en sorte que ce soit le dernier chapitre, alors, onegai, prenez votre mal en patience pour ceux qui, comme moi, sont impatients. Donc le prochain chapitre dans... deux semaines? J'essaierai de ne pas franchir cette limite. En attendant, p't'être une review?


	5. Chapter 5

**responsabilité:** kyo kara maoh ne m'appartient pas

**auteur:** cloclo neechen

**couple:** Yuuri X Wolfram et une demi surprise :D

**rating:** T ou M (on ne sait jamais)

bonne lecture!!

Chapitre 5: problème

Yuuri se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, toujours dans le lit, ne ressentant plus aucune douleur. Il vit à ses côtés Gisela qui souriait et Wolfram derrière, qui semblait faire des efforts pour ne pas pâlir.

- Vous êtes réveillé! Se réjouit Gisela,excusez-moi, je vous avais donné un somnifère pour que tu puisses dormir. Ça va mieux?

- Oui merci. Vous vous ne savez pas d'où cela pouvait bien t-il venir? Demanda Yuuri.

Gisela prit une inspiration avant de commencer et dit:

- Vous êtes enceint.

- Quoi?

- Vous porter un bébé.

Yuuri scruta la femme médecin puis réalisa que ce n'était pas une blague.

- Mais c'est impossible!! s'écria t-il, comment...? Je ne...

Il s'interompit.

- Vous en êtes sûre?

- Il n'y a aucun doute.

L'apprenti médecin croisa le regard de Wolfram qui était définitivement blanc comme un linge.

- Mais ne paniquez pas, repris Gisela qui avait vu que son annonce n'était pas venu comme une bonne nouvelle, euh... il se peut que vous l'ayez procréer avant de devenir amnésique... mais on va s'occuper de vous, et puis vous pourrez vous en occupez même en travaillant, je vous aiderai...

- Mais je ne comprend pas!

- Il est possible que vous l'ayez procréer avant de devenir amnésique, répéta Gisela.

Le visage de Yuuri prit la même couleur de ces draps.

- Je... je suis désolé, dit Gisela.

Elle finit par se retirer accompagné de Wolfram qui revint deux minutes plus tard.

- Wolf, Wolf, geint le faux châtain, comment on va faire...?

Le mi-chat blond le prit délicatement dans ses bras.

- Je vais être un homme et le dire à ma mère ainsi que je marierais avec toi! S'excama t-il.

- Ça n'va pas?! Je ne veux pas quelqu'un le sache! Je préfère y garder secret! T'as entendu ce qu'a dit Gisela, il se pourrait que je l'ai procréer avant de devenir amnésique, on peut se servir de cette excuse, riposta Yuuri.

- C'est vraiment ce que tu veux? On ne pourra pas garder le secret toute notre vie, mère serait en colère et mes frères...

Wolfram baissa la tête.

- J'aurais honte de faire ça... c'est le déshonneur complet... c'est déjà assez de t'avoir mis enceint mais si en plus je n'assume pas... cependant, repris t-il, j'ai convaincu Gisela de rien dire à personne de ton état.

- Bien. Pour l'instant je veux juste qu'on ne sache pas que je porte un bébé. On le saura que quand j'accoucherais...

- Et quand comptes-tu accoucher? Demanda le prince félin.

- Hein?

- Eh bien quand?

Yuuri éclata de rire.

- Mais que veux-tu que j'en sache? Ça ne se prévoit pas, une date d'accouchement! S'exclama t-il.

Wolfram le fixa d'un air interrogateur, se rapprocha, s'éloigna, comme s'il essayait de régler sa vue.

- Ne me dit pas que... ton amnésie a emporté ces choses là aussi?

Le faux châtain le regarda avec ses grands yeux de félins qui coupèrent la respiration de Wolfram.

- Non... Tu. Ne. Sais. Paaas?? s'étrangla t-il.

Yuuri baissa les yeux et dit:

- Pas en ce qui concerne ce qui se passe avec des hommes... si j'avais su que je risquais de tomber enceint je n'aurais rien fais.

Wolfram se passa la main sur le visage en soupirant.

- Bon. Heureusement que Gisela n'est pas là pour t'entendre... à moins que... non, c'est impossible.

- Quoi?

- Les humains, eux ne peuvent pas avoir d'enfants... je me demandais si tu avais du sang humain dans les veines mais avec tes pouvoirs il y a peu de chances. Bref, je commence mes explications: comme nous somme de sexe masculin, nous ne pouvons avoir d'enfants aussi facilement qu'une femme. C'est plus difficile. Notre organisme ne fonctionne pas pareil, il faut que nos hormones soient stimulés sur une longue durée et régulièrement pour augmenter nos chances de féconder. C'est exactement ce qu'on a fait. On a fait l'amour quasiment tout les jours et la plupart du temps c'était moi qui te la mettais. Hem... on peut aussi tomber enceint en suçant la « semence » de son partenaire. Quant à la grossesse, elle peut durer neuf mois comme quatre mois et demi, ça dépend de ton régime alimentaire. Ton corps s'adapte, mais apprête toi à avoir la fringale tout la journée pendant ce temps.

Le félin ex-roi démon n'en revenait pas. Personne ne lui avait jamais dit ça! Même son fiancé! Il devait croire qu'il le savait déjà... mais quand même...

Près de quatre mois passa, Yuuri s'était littéralement empiffré, et son ventre était devenu bien rond. Il pouvait compter sur la discrétion et la complicité de Gisela pour se cacher mais il ne pouvait pas arrêter les ennuies qui venaient au galop, puis vint encore se rajouter à cela que Conrad s'aperçut que son petit frère avait...

- Quoi?! S'écria Gwendal, Wolfram a un amant?!

- Oui je crois bien, confirma Conrad avec un petit rire, mais je n'ai aucune idée de qui cela peut-être.

L'homme au cheveux gris fit aussitôt appeler Josak dans son bureau, à la grande surprise de Conrad qui commençait à regretter de lui en avoir parlé.

- Josak! Commença Gwendal.

- Maître Gwendal? Renvoya l'espion, ça a l'air de la plus haute importance.

- Wolfram a un amant et je veux que tu saches qui c'est.

- Je vous demande pardon?

- Vas-y et ne pose pas d'questions!!

L'interéssé s'exécuta aussitôt en ricanant. Une fois partit, Conrad se retourna vers son frère.

- Tu ne trouve pas que c'est un peu excessif? Demanda t-il.

- Tu crois? J'ai bien le droit de savoir qui touche mon petit frère, et puis, ça lui apprendra à nous le cacher, répondit le régent.

Le châtain ri de bon coeur, mais en lui, il était aussi curieux de savoir qui pouvait bien être celui qui a fait flancher le coeur de son volcanique petit frère.

Ça y est, aujourd'hui est le dernier jour de la semaine. Il doit lui dire sa réponse et Josak doit lui donner la sienne. Sa semaine de recherche le fatiguait de jour en jour sans compter que l'espion n'avait rien fait pour lui faire rattraper le sommeil. Il continuait inlassablement à fouiller le temps et ses lieux au château et alentours pour voir la petite tête naïve de son ami. La fin de la journée arriva bien lentement à son goût puis il rejoint Josak peu avant le dîner pour lui dire...

- Pour aller droit au but... je pense qu'on devrait s'arrêter là.

- Je m'attendais à cette réponse, dit le rouquin, mais moi aussi je n'ai pas très envie de continuer pour tout vous avouer.

- Alors c'est d'accord, répondit le brun, bon, eh bien bonsoir Josak.

- Bonsoir votre Altesse.

Ils repartirent chacun de leur côté, libéré de toute chaîne. Mais après le dîner, Murata avait beau se sentir libéré, il se sentait aussi incroyablement lourd, ses jambes étaient pénibles à déplacer. Elles finirent par céder lorsque Shôri apparu et le rattrapa de justesse.

- Ça va?

- Juste un peu fatigué... tout ça...

Murata ne finit pas sa phrase et perdit connaissance.

- Oh! Rév...

Shôri se rendit compte que l'adolescent n'avait fait que s'endormir. Il voulu le ramener dans sa chambre mais il y eut un problème. Où était sa chambre? Il demanda à une domestique qui rougit en regardant chacun des deux bruns avant de répondre. Shôri, une fois que la servante s'en était allé réalisa pourquoi elle avait eut ce comportement. Son visage devint cramoisi mais ne s'arrêta pas en route. Il trouva sa chambre et déposa Murata dans le lit. Ce dernier semblait vraiment exténué, il avait fait beaucoup d'effort pour retrouver son frère et ça s'était soldé par un échec. Shôri pensa aussi à Wolfram qui déprimait de la double perte de son fiancé et de ses jambes. Il lui avait rendu visite de nombreuses fois car il semblait être le seul à ne plus pouvoir tenir psychologiquement. Tout le monde souffrait de son absence, et Shôri n'avait pas vraiment moyen de se consoler dans cet ennuyeux château. Ses yeux se posèrent sur l'ami de son frère. Il était plutôt pas mal quand il dormait. Il commença à se pencher, louchant sans s'en rendre compte sur sa bouche. Il s'assura que le grand sage dormait bien avant de déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes.

10H00am. Josak n'avait pas suivit Wolfram depuis une heure qu'il lui avait déjà présenté son amant quasiment sur un plateau. Mais ce qu'il trouva de plus drôle, ce fut lorsqu'il vit le comportement mielleux de ce dernier surtout lorsqu'il discutait avec Yuuri du nom de leur futur enfant en lui baisant le ventre. Alors comme ça, le petit était enceint de Wolfram en fait... il repensa à sa promesse qu'il avait faite à Gisela de ne rien dire à personne de cela. Mais il ne pouvait pas le cacher à Gwendal. Tant pis, le petit chaton blond risquait d'être en pétard. L'espion pensant que sa « mission » était terminé, se rendit dans le bureau du régent qui était en train de discuter avec Günter.

- Josak! Déjà de retour? S'étonna l'homme aux cheveux gris.

- Ça n'a pas été très compliqué...

- Cela signifie que l'intuition de Conrad était juste?!

- Que se passe t-il? Intervint Günter.

- Wolfram a un amant! Répondit Gwendal en s'étouffant lui même, alors? Dit-il en se retournant vers Josak.

- Accrochez-vous bien! C'est le petit chaton amnésique.

Il sembla que les yeux des deux autres personnes dans la pièce sortirent de leurs orbites.

- Tu en es sûr? Demanda Günter qui avait l'air de s'intéresser également aux affaires du blond, ils ne semblaient pas très bien s'entendre...

- Allons, il doit aussi bien aimer les choses mignonnes que son plus vieux frère, argumenta Josak, et j'ai une autre nouvelle à vous annoncer, Gisela m'avait demandé de ne rien vous dire mais vous le saurez un jour ou l'autre de toute façon – je me suis bien marrer à ce moment là mais je ne pense pas que cela vous fera rire...

- Accouche! Ordonna Gwendal en se levant.

Le rouquin éclata de rire.

- En plein dans le mille! Le chaton amnésique est enceint de Wolfram! Annonça Josak en parlant très vite.

Le régent retomba violemment sur sa chaise. Le choc avait été trop dur. Günter regarda l'espion en se penchant, comme s'il était soudain devenu myope.

- Est-il inconscient?! S'exclama Gwendal, et en plus, il le cache! Mais peu importe, Günter, Josak, cette conversation doit rester entre nous. Je préfère que Wolfram se décide à nous l'annoncer de lui-même. Non! Je vais le faire avouer en le prenant au piège! Josak! Sais-tu comment ils s'y prennent pour se rencontrer en cachette?

- Dans la chambre de l'un ou de l'autre, là ils étaient dans celle de Wolfram. Vous feriez bien de vous dépêcher la pause du chaton amnésique va bientôt se terminer...

Gwendal se leva aussitôt et partit au pas de course.

- Je me demande si c'est juste pour l'honneur de son frère ou c'est parce qu'il est un peu trop protecteur? Dit Josak.

- Les deux sûrement, répondit Günter, surpris du comportement de régent, Mais dîtes-moi, pourquoi Gisela vous a t-elle dit de ne pas répandre la nouvelle?

Gwendal marchait à pas rapides en direction de la porte de la chambre de Wolfram. Il se fit plus silencieux en arrivant à destination, il vérifia aussi que personne ne menaçait de le gêner, puis regarda sans la moindre pointe de culpabilité par le trou de la serrure. Il faillit pousser un cri sourd en voyant la scène: Wolfram était assit sur son bureau, son amant accroupit en face de son entre-jambes et semblait goûter quelque chose. Comment! Wolfram n'était même pas fiancé à ce type et il lui permettait de faire une chose pareil! En plus Wolfram avait l'air d'aimer ça!

Le chaton châtain se retira et Gwendal pu entendre le bruit d'une ceinture qu'on remet. L'apprenti médecin se retira et Wolfram descendit de son perchoir.

- Ça me manque qu'on ne couche plus ensemble, dit Wolfram, vivement que tu accouches...

- Eh! Se défendit Yuuri, c'est pas comme si on ne le faisait plus du tout, un peu moins souvent, c'est moins fusionnel aussi mais soit un peu patient! Et puis pense un peu au bébé!

Il caressa son ventre en le regardant avec tendresse.

- Je me demande s'il va avoir la même tronche que toi. Là je serais démasqué. Gisela en ferait une tête! Enfin, pourvu qu'il n'ait pas ton caractère...

- Comment?! S'étrangla le blond en criant presque.

- Ah, tu vois! Tu es trop prévisible mon bébé amour.

Ils n'arrêtèrent pas de s'appeler avec des noms doux qui firent presque vomir Gwendal d'indignation et faillit avoir une overdose quand Wolfram laissait se balader sa main sur les fesses de l'apprenti médecin. Mais un bruit le dissuada d'en voir plus et s'enfuit avant qu'une domestique ne le voit.

L'apprenti roi démon de la terre sentit une langue chatouiller la commissure de ses lèvres et se rendit enfin compte de ce qu'il venait de faire. Il se retira brutalement, les joues en feu tandis que Murata le regardait et arborait un petit sourire et des yeux moqueurs.

- Je l'savais, se vanta t-il.

Shôri ne savait plus quoi dire, comme un enfant prit en train de faire une bêtise. Le grand sage leva sa main puis caressa la joue.

« ça y est, je l'ai eu! Je l'ai eu! » Chantonna t-il intérieurement.

- Tu peux recommencer si tu veux ça ne me gêne pas, dit-il.

Shôri était plus rouge que jamais. Devait-il l'écouter? Était-il sérieux? La main de Murata derrière sa nuque répondit à sa question en l'attirant plus près vers son visage et l'invitant à l'embrasser de nouveau, et c'est ce qu'il fit. Après quelques secondes, il le tira pour l'attirer dans le lit et Shôri ne se faisait pas prier. Ce dernier se laissa guider tout d'abord, puis prit confiance en lui, enlaça l'ami de son frère en le serrant assez fort et approfondit le baiser. Cependant, il fut plus que frustré quand le grand sage s'endormit contre lui sans répondre. Il avait presque oublié qu'il était épuisé le pauvre. Tant pis, mais... un autre petit souci s'imposa: devait-il rester ou regagner sa chambre? D'un côté cela faisait limite profiteur mais d'un autre côté c'était l'ami de son frère qui l'avait incité à venir là, mais d'un autre côté, il avait peur que l'on remarque son absence. Non. Personne ne le remarquerait. Pourquoi s'inquiète t-il, c'est ridicule, personne ne le surveille, ça sera un gros coup de malchance si ça se sait. Bref, il était très bien là de toute façon, et il n'allait pas lâcher son petit amoureux.

Deux semaines supplémentaires s'était écoulé, et le ventre de Yuuri était à présent bien rond. Impossible de cacher sa grossesse s'il sort. Mais ça faisait quand même quatre mois et demis qu'il se cachait à la vue de tout le monde sauf de Wolfram et de Gisela. Un jour, après avoir eu des douleurs régulières pendant une heure,il sentit de nouveau une violente douleur dans le ventre. Il était dans la tente de soins de son maître, et une fois de plus, il s'écroula par terre, plié en deux. Sans qu'il puisse y contrôler,il sentit une substance liquide chaude s'écouler le long de ses jambes. Deux minutes plus tard, Josak fit son entrée, et resta immobile une seconde en voyant le chaton se tordre de douleur. Il se précipita à ses côtés pour tenter de voir ce qui n'allait pas, lorsqu'il vit...

- Mais... réalisa t-il, tu perds les eaux!! je vais prévenir dame Gisela!

Avant de s'exécuter, il prit le félin enceint dans ses bras et le déposa dans un lit. Cinq minutes plus tard, Gisela était là.

- Oh mon dieu oh mon dieu! Répéta t-elle légèrement stressée, Josak, apporte moi une bassine d'eau chaude!

Elle recouvrit Yuuri d'une couverture et l'aida à enlever son pantalon et son sous vêtement.

- Depuis combien de temps avez-vous perdu les eaux?

- Cinq minutes, répondit le chaton à l'agonie, peut-être moins.

- Ok, soufflez bien, respirez...

Josak reparu avec la bassine d'eau chaude et s'éclipsa aussitôt. Maintenant que le petit était sur le point de mettre bas, le moins qu'il pourrait faire, était de prévenir le second père...

- Bonjour seigneur Wolfram, dit-il après avoir vérifier qu'il était bien seul dans les jardins.

- Euh... bonjour Josak, répondit le chat blond en continuant de scruter une rose.

- Ah! Gisela m'a dit que vous étiez au courant pour le petit, il est enceint hein? D'ailleurs il est là en ce moment en train d'accoucher.

Les mots de l'espion électrisa le prince démon. Comment?! Il était déjà en train d'accoucher?! Mais il devait être là pour lui!

- Ah mince j'ai oublié, il faut que je vois Gwendal, dit soudain le roux qui se retira en courant.

« Quelle chance! Josak est parti! » se dit Wolfram sans se douter de rien. Il couru en direction de la tente de soins mais s'arrêta devant en entendant ce qui se passait à l'intérieur...

Yuuri était au bord de l'agonie. Il avait mal de partout et le bébé avait déjà commencé à sortir.

- Poussez! Allez-y! poussez!

L'adolescent cria en faisant ce qu'elle lui disait. Ce que c'était dur de mettre un enfant au monde! Comment Celi avait-elle fait pour en avoir trois? Dix secondes plus tard, avec l'aide de Gisela, le bébé était né.

- Et voilà, annonça Gisela le bébé pleurant dans les mains, je vais couper le cordon ombilicale.

Wolfram avait tout entendu. Il était resté figé devant l'entrée de la tente, sans osé bouger et encore moins entrer pour ne pas perturber son amant pendant l'accouchement. À présent, il entendait les cris de son bébé. SON bébé. Il prit son courage à deux mains puis entra.

- Oh! Seigneur Wolfram! S'exclama Gisela,vous tombez bien, pouvez-vous m'apporter les ciseaux là-bas? Il faut que je coupe le cordon.

Wolfram faillit défaillir: son enfant était dans les bras du médecin qui lui demandait d'aller chercher une paire de ciseaux pour couper le cordon ombilicale! Quant à l'élu de son coeur, il était allongé sur le dos, transpirant, exténué par son épreuve. Sans le savoir, Le prince démon à l'allure féline était extrêmement pâle mais il réussit à faire ce que Gisela lui avait demandé. Celle-ci sembla réfléchir en le regardant avant de couper le lien de chair entre Yuuri et le bébé. Elle lava délicatement la progéniture dans le bain d'eau chaude tandis que Wolfram était déjà aux côté de la « maman ».

- Ça va? Dit-il en lui prenant la main, Tu as eu mal? Tu as encore mal quelque part peut-être? Non! C'est moi qui te dérange...

- Arrête ton cirque! L'interrompit Yuuri en souriant, t'es au bord de l'évanouissement! Oui bien sûr ce n'est pas agréable sûr le coup, mais là c'est finit, je vais bien, je suis juste un peu fatigué. Mais je veux que tu restes avec moi.

Le faux châtain serra la main de son amant puis se rendit soudain compte de la présence de Gisela qui tenait le bébé enveloppé dans un drap blanc.

- Euh... Hem... vous voulez la prendre dans vos bras? Demanda t-elle au félin châtain, je vous préviens elle a une petite particularité...

- Bien sûr que je veux la porter dans... elle?

- Oui, c'est un fille.

Le médecin lui donna doucement le bébé et son apprenti pu constater de lui-même la « petite » particularité dont elle parlait: deux, petites, mignonnes oreilles trônaient sur le crâne du bébé.

- Oh non! Se désola Yuuri, elle est trop jeune pour recevoir le choc de la machine d'Anissina pour qu'elle puisse redevenir humaine...

Le félin blond le fusilla du regard.

- Hem, mais ça la rend encore plus mignonne! Se reprit le félin châtain.

Après avoir préparé un petit lit pour le bébé, Gisela se dirigea vers la sortie et leur dit qu'elle les laissait seuls. Wolfram n'y fit même pas attention alors que Yuuri...

- Dis Wolf, commença ce dernier, tu crois qu'elle nous a découvert?

- Comment?! S'étrangla le blond dan un semis miaulement paniqué.

- Elle avait l'air perplexe tout à l'heure. Je peux me tromper mais comme tu t'es comporté bizarrement elle s'en est peut-être rendu compte... ceci dit j'espère me tromper.

- Maintenant que tu le dis... réfléchit le prince mi-chat, et si elle allait tout raconter aux autres?!

- Mais non, le rassura Yuuri, bon, réfléchissons plutôt... comment va t-on appeler ce petit bout au final...?

Elle commençait à avoir de sérieux doutes sur l'identité du véritable père de cet enfant. Wolfram s'était comporter d'un manière vraiment étrange en entrant. Il était moite, absent, et ses gestes étaient mécaniques. Aussitôt qu'elle avait tourné le dos, le blond s'était précipité au chevet de son apprenti. Devait-elle en parler à quelqu'un? Elle ne voulait absolument pas créer de problèmes à qui que ce soit mais si elle avait raison, cela signifiait que la petite qui venait d'être mis au monde était la petite fille de la reine. Que devait-elle faire?

Dans sa réflexion, elle percuta quelqu'un dans le couloir.

- Excusez-m... père!

- Eh bien Gisela, dit Günter, fais attention où tu mets les pieds. Mais dis-moi... quelque chose te tracasse?

- Hem... non... répondit la jeune femme sur un ton peu convainquant.

- Allons... tu veux m'en parler?

Le conseiller aux cheveux mauve posa une main tendre et paternel sur l'épaule de sa fille.

- Eh bien... comment dire... mais je ne veux pas que...! enfin... essaya de dire celle-ci.

- C'est une vérité gênante? Conclu Günter des bégaiements de cette dernière.

- Moui...

- Il s'agit de ton apprenti?

- Oui...

- C'est parce qu'il est enceint?

- ...

- Tu sais qui est le père?

- Oui mais comment sais-tu tout ça?

Günter lui expliqua alors ce qu'il s'était passé avec Conrad, Gwendal et Josak. La femme médecin n'en revenait pas. Ils savaient depuis le début?!

- Ah... ans ce cas je ne me sentirais pas coupable si je vous disais que mon apprenti a accouché il y a quelques minutes, c'est une fille!

L'homme aux cheveux mauves sursauta et regarda sa fille droit dans les yeux.

- C'est vrai?! Rhaaaa!! ce Wolfram! Il a intérêt à prendre ses responsabilités pour un fois! S'exclama t-il, mais surtout, Gisela, fais comme si de rien n'était. Je veux que ce soit ce nabot qui agisse de lui-même.

- Compris.

Sur ce, ils repartirent chacun de leur côté, puis la femme médecin retourna discrètement dans la tente de soins où elle trouva son patient endormit et Wolfram assis sur une chaise à côté en train de bercer le bébé, le regard remplit d'amour.

- Monseigneur? Appela timidement Gisela.

Le prince démon fit un bond en « rugissant », sa crinière et sa queue s'hérissèrent puis il se retourna vers l'intéressée. Ses poils redevinrent tout de suite normaux et ses oreilles de chats partirent en arrière.

- Oh! Dame Gisela! Vous m'avez fait peur!

- Pardon, s'excusa la femme médecin, je... je venais juste prendre ça, dit-elle en saisissant une petite boîte. Je peux vous demandez de vous occuper de mon apprenti?

- Oui bien-sûr.

Sur ces mots, Gisela se retira non sans arrière pensée sous les pleurs du bébé. Wolfram essaya de le calmer par tous les moyens mais cela ne marchait pas. Yuuri finit par se réveiller et prit sa progéniture dans ses bras, ce qui eut pour effet de la calmer tout de suite.

- Comment tu fais? Dit Wolfram, découragé.

- T'inquiète, c'est parce que je suis sa « maman ». Ça viendra avec le temps.

Wolfram parut avoir un regard triste puis enchaîna:

- Mon amour, écoute, il faut vraiment que j'en parle à mère. Je ne peux plus le lui cacher. Et puis... je ne comprend pas tes raisons, il faut assumer dans la vie, je ne peux même plus regarder ma mère ou mes frères en face!

Yuuri baissa la tête. Il avait raison. Si ça se trouvait, il allait rester comme ça pendant des années! Il devait se conduire comme quelqu'un d'autre jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve la solution.

- Je te demande pardon. J'ai été stupide. Mais j'avais peur du quand dira t-on... je...

- Ça empirera si on ne fait rien. C'est maintenant ou jamais. Il s'en rendront compte un jour ou l'autre surtout qu' Anissina et mère nous ont déjà vu nous embrasser quand on était sous l'emprise de notre « nous » chats... si elles apprennent que tu as un enfant cela va être évident que c'est le mien. Sans compter que Gisela a probablement deviné notre secret.

- Oui oui je comprend, c'est de ma faute, je suis désolé. Ça serait plutôt à moi de le dire à ta mère...

Yuuri s'interrompit dans sa résolution en voyant Wolfram exploser de rire.

- Toi? Je te rappelle que tu n'es pas encore en état et je n'ai pas envie de me taper la honte si cela ne te vexe pas.

- L'offense est faite, répondit le félin châtain sur un ton irrité.

- Bien, donc j'y vais de ce pas.

Sans écouter les appels de son amant, le blond sortit de la tente de soins et se dirigea d'un pas résolu vers le château. Il se retrouva vite en face de la seule porte à présent qui le séparait de sa mère.

« C'est le moment de vérité » pensa t-il avec un pincement au coeur quand il entendit la voix de Günter. Il ne pouvait pas lâcher les semelles de sa mère? Bon c'était son boulot mais heureusement que Stoffel n'était pas là sinon il l'aurait fait rôtir avant de lui demander de partir. Il inspira à fond et frappa à la porte.

- Oui?

Son coeur battait la chamade et il sentit son sang lui monter dangereusement aux tempes quand il ouvrit la porte. Non. Il devait se calmer. Les yeux de sa mère et de Günter se posèrent sur lui: le regard de sa mère arborait un mélange de surprise et d'interrogation tandis que celui de Günter semblait déjà savoir ce qu'il allait dire...

Yuuri, le bébé dormant contre lui, attendait patiemment que Wolfram revienne et lui dise « c'est fait », de son air fier que l'ex-fiancé du blond aimait malgré son mauvais caractère. Il entendit des bruits de pas venant de dehors et vit son amour entrer dans la tente suivit de sa mère et, enfin, de Günter.

_**Flash back**_

- Euh... mère je... je ne peux pas te parler en privé? Demanda le prince démon.

- Oh! S'est-il passé quelque chose d'important Wolfie? Répondit Celi en se levant de sa chaise derrière son bureau.

- Oui.

- Si je puis me permettre, intervint Günter, si c'est quelque chose que je serait obligé de savoir un jour ou l'autre c'est inutile que je sorte.

- Si vous savez de quoi il s'agit, il est inutile que vous l'entendiez une seconde fois, rétorqua Wolfram.

- Comment! Fit la reine démonne, tu es au courant de quelque chose Günter?

- Plus ou moins...

- Dans ce cas dîtes lui! Explosa Wolfram en colère, ça m'évitera de perdre mon temps!

- Ce n'est pas à moi de le lui annoncer, dit le conseiller.

Un silence pesant commença à s'installer vite rompu par Celi qui soupira.

- Wolfie chéri, je commence à avoir peur...

- T'as raison... marmonna l'intéressé.

- Inspire un bon coup et lâche tout en deux mots. Même si ce n'est pas délicat.

- Je. Je.

Et bien oui, que voulez-vous qu'il fasse, c'était pas évident!

- Je viens d'avoir un enfant avec l'amnésique!! cria Wolfram en serrant les poings et détournant les yeux.

Silence.

- Hein?

- Je... je... je suis tombé amoureux de lui et sans le vouloir je l'ai mis enceint et il a accouché il y a trois quart d'heure! Je suis désolé de ne pas te l'avoir dit plus tôt mais il ne voulait pas que ça se sache par qui que se soit mais on ne peut plus le cacher.

_**Flash back**_

Le blond adressa à son amant un sourire non assuré avant que la reine démonne ne se jette sur le bébé et sa « mère ».

- Oooh! Fit-elle comme elle est mignoooonne! Tiens? Mais ses poils sont blancs?

- C'est à causes des cellules de chat... un véritable chaton naît quasiment toujours avec des poils blancs, expliqua Yuuri.

En effet, sur le crâne mais surtout sur les petites oreilles de la petite, il y avait de petits poils blancs si caractéristiques des chatons.

- Je peux la prendre dans mes bras? Demanda Celi avec des yeux d'anges.

- Mais oui bien sûr!

La dame blonde pris le chaton dans ses bras en le regardant avec tendresse. Yuuri n'était qu'à moitié étonné de la réaction de son « prédécesseur ». Il était habitué de son attitude aimante mais il pensait qu'elle serait un peu plus vexée que ça qu'ils l'aient tenu dans l'ignorance. Mais elle semblait complètement compréhensive ( à quelque chose que Yuuri lui-même n'arrivait pas à saisir totalement ).

Shôri entendit du bruit dans la chambre. Merde, qui c'était...? il était vraiment trop fatigué pour ouvrir les yeux. Il gémit un peu puis il y eut un silence. Quand soudain...

- BWAAAAAAAA!!

Une chose s'était jeté sur lui d'un seul coup, le réveillant définitivement et lui coupant le souffle.

- Bonjour Shôrinet! S'exclama joyeusement Murata, bien dormi?

- Ça va pas de gueuler comme ça de bon matin?! Gronda l'intéressé.

- Désolé, ronronna le petit décidément pas très sage la tête contre la poitrine du plus grand, mais c'était trop tentant.

Il ricana d'un air que Shôri devina comme satisfait.

- Bon! C'est pas tout ça mais je crève de faim! Tu viens déjeuner? Tu es déjà prêt!

Mais de quoi parlait-il? Ah oui! L'apprenti roi démon de la terre s'était endormit tout habillé la veille! Ses vêtements étaient un peu froissés mais un petit coup de main et il n'y apparaîtrait plus. La journée s'annonçait encore longue ennuyeuse. L'ami de son frère était continuellement occupé à rechercher Yuuri par delà les temps et se fatiguait de jour en jour (même si ne l'avait pas empêcher de bondir de bon matin pour le taquiner ). D'ailleurs, avant que personne ne le sache, Murata avait ENFIN trouvé sa cible. Malgré tous ces changements, il pu le reconnaître: cheveux châtains colorés qui avait bien poussé, des oreilles et une queue de chat, un bébé dans les bras... des oreilles et une queue de chat?! Ça sentait l'expérience raté à plein nez... un bébé dans les bras?! Mais non! Ça ne pouvait pas être le sien! Ce « bébé » semblait avoir deux ans... ce bébé avait des cheveux noirs et de beaux yeux verts... il n'aurait pas osé!! Le brun aux lunettes se concentra à nouveau pour se projeter dans ce temps sans perdre pour autant contact avec son époque et donc se perdre comme l'avait fait Yuuri. Son esprit se matérialisa en une fraction de seconde devant son ami qui était heureusement dans sa chambre et seul. Celui-ci resta pétrifié face à l'apparition de ce « fantôme ».

- Que...! mais...

- C'est moi abrutit, coupa Murata sur son habituel ton rieur. Tu sais que j'ai faillit passer à côté de toi! C'est quoi ce look?

- Mu... Mu... MURATA!!

Yuuri finit en larmes dans les bras de son ami.

- Oùlà oùlà! Du calme mon pauvre. Raconte-moi ce qu'il s'est passé, dit le grand sage d'un air posé et à l'écoute.

Le félin entama donc son récit, racontant aussi qu'après que tout le monde ait su pour le bébé il s'était dit que c'était fichu de toute façon et qu'il devait commencer une nouvelle vie jusqu'à que _ce_ jour vienne même si à présent cela demeurait impossible étant donné qu'il avait changé beaucoup trop de choses puis il finit son discours par un sanglot.

- Shibuya, dit Murata, je peux arranger ça.

L'interpellé leva ses yeux rouges et gonflés mais pleins d'espoir vers son ami.

- Je vais avoir besoin de ton pouvoir car c'est extrêmement compliqué, expliqua le brun à lunettes, je vais « rembobiner » ta vie si tu veux mais tu garderas tous tes souvenirs en mémoire. J'irais jusqu'au moment ou tu auras traversé ce fameux pond. À plus.

- Attends! Tenta d'appeler Yuuri, mais c'était trop tard. Il était partit.

C'est alors qu'il se sentit soudain plus fatigué, Murata avait certainement commencé le travail. Et Wolfram qu'il entendait arriver! Que devait-il faire? Mais que devait-il faire? Tout à coup, tout tourna autour de lui, sa petite fille disparue de ses bras, le décors tournait, il n'avait plus de vêtements « stables » non plus. Cela dura quelques secondes puis il se retrouva sur son cheval, la haine en lui. Les larmes commençaient à conquérir ses joues tandis qu'il galopait le plus vite possible, la tête baissée. C'était donc bien ça. Yuuri se sentait vidé, trahi de toute son âme. Comment avait-il osé? Il finit par détourner son cheval de la route du château car il voyait déjà au loin les gardes de Conrad et lui-même en train de s'époumoner à l'appeler. Il traversa un pond délabré au dessus d'un torrent d'eau après avoir écrasé, à l'aide des sabots d'Ao, un panneau qui indiquait l'interdiction de le traverser car il était trop vieux et risquait de s'effondrer, mais y prêta à peine attention car il lui barrait la route. Le roi démon descendit de son cheval le souffle court, toussant, trop triste pour reprendre ses esprits. Tout à coup, il entendit des coups de sabots frapper contre le sol.

- Yuuri! Yuuri! Criait Wolfram.

La haine du brun tomba tout à coup quand des tonnes de souvenirs lui envahirent l'esprit. Deux ans et demis... il venait juste de vivre deux ans et demis aux côtés de son bien aimé et ils avaient eu une petite fille ensemble... cette petite fille n'était plus... Yuuri vit Wolfram s'engager sur le pond... non! Il ne fallait pas que ça arrive!

- NON WOLFRAM TU VAS...!!

Trop tard. Le pond commençait déjà à craquer. Comprenant la dangerosité de la situation, le blond fit reculer son cheval juste avant que le pond ne s'effondre. Le brun avait le souffle court. Il avait réussi... IL AVAIT RÉUSSI!! Le flot d'émotions le bouleversa dans tout les sens du terme, puis il se sentit défaillir et tomber dans le noir sous les appels anxieux de Wolfram.

Mmh... quelle douce chaleur... Yuuri encore à 90 endormit pouvait sentir la douceur de son lit aux draps parfumés à la lavande. Ce qu'il était bien... avait-il déjà connu une telle sérénité? Il n'aurait voulu quitter ce bien être infini pour rien au monde quand il commença à sentir des chatouilles sur le dos de sa main droite. Imaginant un insecte énorme, hideux, et... « dangereux », il sursauta violemment en poussant une exclamation et brandissant sa main droite en giflant au passage son fiancé en plein milieu du visage. Wolfram plaqua ses deux mains sur son nez en jurant.

- T'es malade! Cria t-il, qu'est-ce qui te prend?

Le petit Yuuri réalisa soudain qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ici. Sa quiétude n'aura pas durée longtemps.

- Oh! Je suis désolé! J'avais senti quelque chose sur ma main et j'avais cru que c'était un insecte! S'excusa t-il à la hâte.

- Roi boulet de mes deux!! C'est moi qui te caressait la main espèce d'imbécile!!

Suite à cette déclaration, les deux protagonistes rougirent.

- Tu me caressais la main avec quoi? Demanda suspicieusement Yuuri.

- T'as peur des insectes mauviette? Eh bien tues-les avec tes dragons d'eaux! Détourna Wolfram dans son habituel « hmpf ».

Le prince démon éclata de rire tandis que le Japonais rougit encore plus fort.

- Mais nan! Nia celui-ci, c'est juste que je dormais paisiblement et que ça m'a réveillé!

- Je t'ai connu moins énergique au réveil...répliqua le blond d'un air narquois.

- D'abord...! Euh hem... change pas d'sujet...!

Le prince démon eut soudain la mine sombre et enchaîna les explications concernant sa cousine en se mélangeant les pinceaux. Yuuri resta silencieux puis dit:

- Je parlais de qu'est-ce que tu as utilisé pour chatouiller la main mais c'est pas grave.

Son fiancé resta abasourdi.

- Après la scène que tu m'as faite c'est tout ce que tu trouve à dire?!

- Quoi?! s'outra le brun, tu m'en fait une par jour!! ( ça n'avait pas changer quand il était avec lui dans le passé )

- C'est pas pareil.

Le roi démon eut un petit rire puis se pencha vers l'amour de sa vie et y déposa un tendre baiser. Wolfram sursauta.

- Je t'aime Wolf, dit le Japonais comme si c'était la énième fois qu'il le disait.

- Oh... Yuuri... je... je...

Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes.

- Un moment j'ai cru que...

- Viens là mon amour.

Agréablement surpris de l'entendre dire « mon amour », le blond se laissa emporter dans le lit par son futur mari.

- Tu as drôlement changé d'attitude depuis tout à l'heure, remarqua Wolfram, ah au fait, Murata a fait un malaise tout à l'heure on ne sait pas d'où ça vient. Gisela a dit que son pouvoir s'était « échappé » mais on ne sait pas comment.

- Et il va mieux? S'inquiéta Yuuri en finissant malgré tout à caler Wolfram confortablement au-dessous lui.

- Il dort alors ça va mais c'est bizarre...

- Moui... répondit le brun en l'embrassant dans le cou.

Il s'ensuivit une longue étreinte passionnée, pour à la fois consoler Wolfram et faire oublier la terrible épreuve que Yuuri venait de subir quelques heures plus tôt. En couchant avec son fiancé, c'était une façon de refouler ses larmes, ses regrets. Mais au moins, Wolfram ne roulerait pas dans un fauteuil roulant toute sa vie. Il fut néanmoins comblé de mettre – à nouveau – au monde une petite fille aux grands yeux verts, la même, d'après Murata que celle qu'il avait eut, faveur personnelle de Shinou qui était le seul avec lui en dehors de Yuuri à savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. Qui aurait cru qu'il aurait subit deux grossesses et deux accouchements pour le même bébé mais sans les oreilles de chat?

Le prince démon lui offrit deux ans plus tard un petit garçon pour le plus grand bonheur de Greta et de Yuuri, voyant leur famille s'agrandir. Le mariage du couple royal fut le plus beau jour de leur vie puis furent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants.

PoV Murata:

Le grand sage ouvrit les yeux et vit... Josak. Qu'était-il arrivé?

- Vous allez bien votre Altesse? Demanda le rouquin en caressant les cheveux.

Ah oui c'est vrai... shit! Il l'avait complètement oublié celui-là! Tout était à refaire! Maudit sois-tu Yuuri!

**fin**

_alàlà ça fait bizarre de finir une fic aussi longue (pour moi lol) j'aurais pu poster plus tôt mais quand je suis retourner chez ma mère (parents séparés) il n'y avait pas d'ordi (il y a une hypertension le courant saute sans raison et grille les cartes mères ouin) alors après avoir perdu trois jours et demis, me revoilà! j'ai fait super vite pour pouvoir poster aujourd'hui au plus tard sinon le délais que j'avais dit de deux semaines serait tombé à l'eau. :D En espérant de tout coeur que cela vous a plu super fière_

_reviews? _


End file.
